Can you be a Hero, if you're Blind?
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: Inspired by artwork from "シルヴァー", what happens if Izuku grew up blind due to an accident from Bakugo. How will Izuku adjust? How will he become a hero now? How does Bakugo feel about all this? Can such a thing bring out both good and bad situations? One thing is for sure, Karma can be a real B****. Izuocha or Tododeku fluff, idk.
1. Chapter 1: Bright Future?

Chapter 1: Bright Future?

I'd like to address this right here, right now. This story is based on fanart made by (シルヴァー ) with the originals on Pixiv and reposted in English on Tumblr. I considered asking permission to use their info & art from this AU, but its in another language so I'm giving them credit here, hope they are okay with me doing this, overall winging it, and putting my spin on possible plot-holes.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(10 years ago – in the park)

Two small figures reached a chain linked fence separating the wooded park from the rest of the forest.

"Listen up Deku", a boy with spiky blond hair, red eyes, and a satchel said with his hands at his hips. "If you want to officially join the Bakugo Hero Squad, you have to be able to survive the rest of the afternoon in the forest. If you can't keep up with me then you can't join my squad. Got that?"

"Right." The other boy with unruly green hair, green eyes, and a large yellow backpack gave a determined smile. "I'll do my best, Kacchan!"

"Well, let's hope your best is good enough." the blond boy, Katsuki Bakugo, slipped through a gap in the fence line. "Forward march!"

The green haired boy, Izuku Midoriya, scurried through the gap as well and hurried after his friend. The rest of their evening carried on with them going deeper into the forest. They mostly kept to a straight path to easily find their way back. Bakugo had no trouble throughout the walk since he could blast through obstacles with his quirk. Izuku wasn't as lucky. He was tripping over his own feet to the point that he was covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt. While Bakugo used his quirk to easily hop over logs and over large puddles, Izuku had to squirmed over and around them and jog to keep up. Soon he started to notice a few pipelines crossing through the areas that they were going through.

"Kacchan, have you been through this part of the forest before?" Izuku said as they passed by another pipe.

"Of course, I have. My cousins used to hang out here. But they're too big now, so I'm the only one that comes out here. I actually thought of making it the base for my Squad."

"Well, do you know what's in these pipes?" looking at one of the brightly colored labels on the pipe.

"Can't you read, Deku?"

"No." He said with a slightly mopey face.

"Well" Bakugo said with a smug look of superiority. "It's obvious a water pipe."

"Oh, okay."

They continued onward until they came across a network of pipes in various sizes that towered over them.

"Alright, Deku. You're kept up so far, but this is the real test. You have to climb to the top of these pipes and climb back down in 5 minutes." He said as he pulled a stopwatch from his bag.

"But… But it's really high Kacchan." Izuku said as he looked at the pipe with fear.

"You want to be part of the Hero Squad, don't you?"

"Yeah." He said looking at the pipes again before shaking his head and looking more determined.

"Then let's get started. Ready. Set. Go!"

Bakugo started the watch and Izuku started climbing the pipes. He started climbing on the smaller pipes to use as foot holds. He was halfway up the pipes by the one & half minute mark, and was doing pretty well for someone quirkless. But…

"Kacchan, I don't think that I should be up here. There's water on the pipes and it smells a little funny."

"It's fine, keep going."

When Izuku was taking another step up, he didn't see that it was slick from the pipes. He slipped and there was beat of silence before he started to scream in fear.

"DEKU!" Bakugo instantly going off of reflexes, started using his quirk to fly up to catch Izuku. However, he wasn't paying attention to where he was blasting and couldn't avoid blasting at one of the pipes.

There was an instant blast of light and a loud bang.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(hours later – at the hospital)

Izuku and Bakugo laid in separate hospital beds after just being rolled into the room from the emergency room. Along with them were their parents: Mitsuki Bakugo (mother), Masaru Bakugo (father), and Inko Midoriya (mother). The nurse couldn't give them the details, so the two mothers had resorted to comforting one another while Mr. Bakugo paced the floor until the doctor came it.

"Doctor! Are our sons going to be okay?" Mr. Bakugo said with desperation as he gripped the doctor's shoulders.

"Please calm down sir. I can assure you, all of you," the doctor said glancing at the concerned mothers. "the boys will be fine. But there are a few things that I would like to go over."

The parents all sat in front of the doctor to here his report.

"Based on the reports from the Medics and Police, The boys were seemed to have been playing on pipes to a water treatment plant about a mile from where they were found. The explosive discharge from Katsuki's quirk triggered an explosion from a minuscule leak in a couple of the sewage pipes. Due to Katsuki's body being used to explosions, he wasn't affected by the explosions besides minor burns and bruises." the Bakugos sighed in relieved. "However I can't say the exact same for Izuku."

Inko leaned forward practically being the embodiment of concern. "How bad is it?"

"Let's say the results were... surprising. I looked through his past records and found that he was quirkless. Someone without a quirk and being so close to the blast would have received severe burns all over his body, but look at him." He gestures to the still unconscious boys. "He only has minor burns. I consulted some of the other doctors and we hypothesize that he might have developed a quirk."

"What?" Inko was frozen in place. "How?"

The doctor continued explaining while glancing at his papers. "We'll have to consult with a few quirk specialist before we can confirm it, but there are only a few possibilities that could explain what happened. Even if someone or something was blocking him, he would have been more injured than when the medics found him. We can't do that much until he wakes up, but we took a couple of brain scans found the sight region of the brain decreased, while the hearing region increased. Ma'am?"

The doctor glanced up from his papers to find Inko tearing up as she tightly clenched her chest. The Bakugos were supporting her by her shoulders. "Inko?" they questioned as the looked on with concern.

"It might actually happen." Inko glanced at her son lying peacefully on the hospital bed. "My little Izuku might really have a quirk?"

"It's possible."

Inko couldn't help cry tears of joy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I've written before, but this is my 1st My Hero Academia fanfic and writing something for the anime/manga category.

Let me know what you guys think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ups and Downs

Chapter 2: The Ups and Downs

What? Two chapters in the same week? Well, I usually don't update this often, but I've been inspired to writing a bit more thanks to y'alls reviews. I really appreciate the insight. Now let's get going before I loss steam on this writing train.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

A bright flash and a black void.

That was the last thing I ever saw. I could feel myself open my eyes, but I couldn't see anything.

Why couldn't I see anything?

Where's my mom?

"Mom! MOM! Mommy! MOMMY!"

"Izuku?"

"Mom?"

"Izuku, everything is going to be okay."

"Mom, I can't see anything."

"Izuku look -" Inko paused thinking over her words. "Put your hands on my face."

"What?"

"Here."

Inko gently took my hands and put them on her face. I couldn't believe that sensation that I experienced. I was expecting to just feel her nose and stuff, but I sensed more than that. I could sense her whole body. The way she was sitting, her heat beat, I could barely make out the chair that she was sitting on.

"Izuku?" I looked up, only to not see anything. "What do you feel?"

"I can feel you. But more."

I heard my mom giggle as she hugged me and called the nurses to bring in the doctor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(8 years later)

At the tender age of 4, I learned that not all men were created equal.

At the age of 6, I learned that fate has it's gives and it's takes.

When the doctor came in he explained everything to my mom while I was knocked out for a couple of days. However, he did go over basics with me then and then gave me the details over the years. I got my wish, I got a quirk: sonic radar. (*1) The electrical charges in the hearing & touch region of my brain amplifies until can hear & feel almost everything round me. But even with this cool quirk there was a draw back.

I'm Blind.

The Universe works in mysterious ways, but sometime I think it has a side of humor with me. The doctors told me that the light and chemical exposure to my eyes damaged them enough to where I can barely recognize light and darkness. I've been told that my eyes look the say as it did before I was blind, but the color faded to mint green instead of the darker green that I used to see in the mirror. But most people don't see them, because they keep them closed to make sure nothing went into my eyes and then into my system.

However thanks to my newfound quirk, I wasn't as bad after a while. I was equipped with devices to help me get used to my quirk and relieve any strain that it might cause. I used to have a blind cane with a sensing tip that helped with my touch range, but I grew out of them. To help my hearing abilities, I was equipped with a hearing device around my neck that was a collar of sorts with headphones that amplified the hearing range. As time passed and I better control of my quirk to the point that I only needed a lighter version of my hearing device, which was designed by my quirk specialist, Professor Cathode (*2). The device includes an open-collar and earpieces that she modeled after Bluetooth designs with an a sight assistance application.

When I used those prototypes I had to be under close surveillance for research. With everything going on, my mom and Prof. Cathode decided that it would be best if I was home-schooled for the rest of my elementary years. I had a quality education thanks to Prof. Cathode's connection, but it didn't exactly build up my social skills. Once I was able to control my quirk and use it to get around, I was allowed to go back to school. All the motion and sounds that I sensed were overwhelming at first, but I grew to manage it. As far as my peers reaction to me, the sympathy that I once had for not having a quirk shifted to sympathy for being blind. But I couldn't complain too much since I didn't get picked on besides the occasional whispering or blind joke.

But that was 10 years in the making... Just last week I took the entrance exam for Yuuei High and got the results when I checked this morning. I aced it! I felt like I was on some sort of happiness high or something. I could sense that I was getting weird looks from some people, but I was in too good of a mood to care. I could have went on like that forever. That is...

Until the teacher blurted out my success just as Kacchan was bragging about acing it himself. There was dead silence to anyone less, but I could here them whispering the same old things.

"Man, does he have high hopes."

"Maybe too high."

"Poor Guy."

"Just wait until the physical part of the exam."

"That will bring him back down to Earth."

"The hard way, too."

"Classic Deku."

"Poor Deku."

It didn't matter. I didn't need their pity. Even without my Sonic Radar, I could tell that Kacchab was fuming and grinding his teeth from the situation. And I got to experience it first hand, when he came to me after class.

"And just where do you think you're going, Deku?" Kacchan shoved me back in my seat and waited until everyone filed out the room until it was just the two of us. "If anyone in this god forsaken dump is going to Yuuei, its going to be me." He stepped closer to me until he towered over me and all I could sense was his angry scowl. "We both know that you have NO formal training, NO combat experience, and NO physical ability that could help you in the next stage of the exam." he said as he prodded my chest with every 'no'. "So, why don't you PISS OFF and let the guys who actually have chance to get it take care of everything." He prodding finger popped a little. "Got it Deku?" I didn't respond verbally but opened my eyes and gave a short nod. "Good." He said as he fist bumped my shoulder with a sarcastic air before leaving the room.

He may have not have known it but as I opened my eyes, I also activated my sight application. I'm usually only to use it in extreme situations because it could cause damage in the long run, but I just wanted to see him in that moment. One thing that I was surprised to find was that with the usual angry scowl, his eyes seemed a little glassy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) This have no actual science behind this. This is stuff I heard from movies. It sounded real enough. I'm going along with this. Hope it doesn't sound stupid. As far as his touch sensing was concerned, I was trying to make it work that same way as Toph senses that earth in Avatar the Last Airbender. You know what I mean.

(*2) At first I was thinking of using Dr. X-ray or Professor X, but I just wasn't feeling it. A Cathode is part of a cathode ray tube, which is a device used in x-rays.

In case you noticed something off with this chapter, I had some issues with the formatting it this chapter. I didn't want to have the "villain at the tattoo station" scene but I wanted to get some of the exposition down in case I forget to establish it later.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3: Slippery Situation

Chapter 3: Slippery Situation

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

"Damn when will I ever learn." I said as I put some eye drops in my eyes and wince as it stings. As helpful as my sight applications was, it's still somewhat new to me and hurts my the back of my head from overworking the Occipital lobe of my brain(*1).

'Maybe Kacchan is right. I may have a quirk, but that doesn't make me a hero.' I thought as I walk to the metro station. 'No. Just because my quirk doesn't blast things like Kacchan doesn't mean that still can't help with other hero stuff. I've studied from my hero audio notes, snapshots of heroes, and quirk analysis for years. I just have to keep fine-tuning my quirk and see how I can use it to be a hero. Who knows I could create a whole new type of hero. Until then I'll keep on smiling like All Might would do.' I held my head high and laughed my insecurities away.

I was thinking so hard that I wasn't paying attention and didn't sense it until it was too late. Just as I was going underneath a tunnel, I felt something strange in the sewer beneath me. Just as I turned around, I was faced with some sort of sludge monster thing that burst from the sewer's manhole. I tried to back away, but the sludge grabbed and dragged me toward it.

"You're an nice ordinary looking skin-suit. What better way to blend into crowds with?" Even as I clawed the ground it pulled me back with ease. "But worry kid, I'll be all over in a few seconds."

The sludge forced itself into my mouth and nose as it surrounded my body. I tried claw it away from me, by my hands just kept going through it. I tried hitting it and it suddenly felt solid, but I barely loosen it's grip if any (*2). I thought this was going to be the end. I was never going to be a hero. Never going to prove myself. Never going to make a difference. Never going to be able to save people. I was going be to be nothing but a worthless muppet for some villain (*3). I'd rather die in a ditch than go through this hell.

Just as I stopped struggling, I heard a familiar laughter that I always heard on the news and from video clips. I cracked one on my eyes open and turned on my sight application for a second and saw the unmistakable silhouette of All Might before I started to lose consciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to someone lightly hitting my cheek. As I started to regain my senses, I could feel a large figure looming over me. It was All Might!

"Glad to see you're alright young man! Sorry that you got involved in the villain I was chasing. You can say he slipped right by me." He then threw his head back and gave his iconic hardy laugh.

I was awestruck. THE All Might was standing in front of me! A Picture. I scrambled to grab my tape recorder/camera.

"Don't worry young man. I noticed that you were a fan of mine and left a couple of mementos for you: my autograph on one of your binders, a selfie with you on that camera, and a voice recording that could work as a voicemail or ringtone."

"Wow! Thank you very much, All Might!" I said as I repeatedly bowed in gratitude.

"You welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to get this villain to a police station." He said as he patted a bottle in his pocket that I could only assume contained the villain.

"Wait. I have a couple of questions for you before leave."

"I'm sorry, but I must go. Crime waits for no one." He said as squatted to stretch his legs.

The hero that I practically worshiped since I was little, is standing right in front of me. The country's, and quite possibly this world's, #1 hero. I couldn't let this opportunity. Before either of us knew it, I grabbed onto him.

"Thanks for the continued support." He make a humongous leap into the air to the point were it could almost be mistaken as flying. He was almost in the clear, until he noticed me clinging to his leg. "What the hell? I admire your dedication, kid but I really got to go."

"Wait, we're in the air aren't we? If I let go now, I'll fall to my death."

"Oh, you got a point."

Even though I couldn't see anything, I couldn't sense things as well as I did if I was on the ground and that scared the hell out of me. It wasn't long until he landed and I could sense my surroundings again. As I waited for my soul to catch up with the rest of my body, All Might was getting ready for another leap.

"I'm sure this building will suffice. Simply bang on the door until someone opens up. And if that doesn't work, I'm sure that I saw a fire-escape on the side of the building. Farewell and keep safe, lad."

"Wait, All Might!" All Might stopped for a second. "All my life I have been pitied for my blindness, despite my sensing quirk making up for it. But I want your opinion." He glanced back at me.

"Can I be a hero, even if I'm Blind?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Occipital Lobe - the back part of your brain that controls your vision.

(*2) Oobleck slime. Everyone's played with it in science class at one point, but never remember what it's called. Look it up. It's almost better then slime.

(*3) At first this was a typo for puppet, but it was so funny that I left as it was.

I don't know about you guys, but I when I got the the end of where the first episode would end, I couldn't help but hear the music from the BnHA soundtrack. They got some great music and I sometimes listen it it when I write.

(Edited: 4/2018) I want to clarify and bring attention to a guest review by 'MZ' in chapter 2. A prime example of what I mean when I ask for constructive criticism, an opposing view that's explained reasonably. They pointed out that, 'it's pointless that Deku has a device that gives him temporary vision, because it takes away the impact of his handicap'. And I'll be honest, I have nothing to really complain about their point and not really much to justify my choice. The original device concept only had the temp. vision, and it was my idea to add a quirk. I tried to mostly devote the device to aid the quirk and just kept the temp. vision just in case I needed for special occasions. Oh well, you can't please all of your audience.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality in Action

Chapter 4: Reality in Action

Reality in Action? It's not the best title but that's all I got for now. If ya'll can think of I better title, I'd love to hear it. Heck, if you give me one in your review, then I'll even credit you for it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

"You see All Might I wasn't always like this. I actually used to be quirkless and was told that it was impossible to be a hero. But then I was in an accident that triggered something in me to develop a quirk, and people now tell be that it's not likely. But I've always wanted to save people and there are some people, like my quirk specialist, that say its not entirely impossible and that I actually have a chance. I want to get your honest opinion, because if I hear it from you I know for sure that I'll never give up. So, please All Mig-"

I was so caught up in my feelings that I wasn't entirely paying attention to my sensing. So imagine my surprise when I didn't hear a response or feel him take off. However the tall and muscular figure that I originally sensed before was gone and in it's place was a skinny, sort of malnourished, man.

"Wha? What the hell? Where'd All Might go?"

"Don't worry young la-" I sensed that he choked on something that I could only hope of spit, but was most likely blood from the thickness. "All Might is fine."

"But where did he go?"

"He said he really had to go or something."

"Do that makes no sense. I didn't sense him leave."

"That is unless, it's a part of his quirk" I muttered to myself.

"kid?" the thin man tried to get my attention.

"But that doesn't make sense either."

"Kid?"

"His quirk has always been physical-based, so what could have happened?"

"Hey Kid?!" the man shout broke me from my thoughts. "Relax, will you. I'm All Might, okay."

"But how?"

"You know people will puff themselves up to make themselves seem bigger? It's like that." This thin All Might slid down into a sitting position and sighed. "And if we're being real for a second, it partially because of this." He lifted up his shirt and exposed a massive wound that covered the majority of his left side. "This is wound that I got from a villain attack 5 years ago."

"That couldn't have been the saw attack by the 'venomous chimera', would it?"

"humph, yes. I guess you know your stuff." he said with an amused shine in his sunken eyes before it disappeared and bowed his head. "But anyway, I couldn't retire from the 'Symbol of Peace', so I sucked it up and continued smiling. As a result, I can only maintain my muscle-form a few hours a day and it seems to decrease with every major attack that I'm hit with. As I grip onto the power that I still have, I find that maintaining it is essential to remaining as a hero. And so you must understand when I say," He said as he looked up toward me. "you can't be a hero unless you have enough power that it requires. And I'm afraid that something that you may not overcome in your state."

I was too spaced out and didn't really pay attention after that. I could hear All Might still talking to me, just felt like whit noise before he left me there.

All Might. The hero that I looked up to the most didn't believe that I could do it. Even after I explained my situation to him...

It wasn't enough.

I wasn't enough.

It was no use standing here though. I started walking home, while I continued to think. I pulled out my notes and flipped them. I invested so some time,

so much energy,

learning,

analyzing,

theorizing,

training.

It was all for nothing.

What was I going to do now?

I didn't realize that I was walking walking to where a villain attack was until I hear sirens and broadened my sensing range and felt the attack taking place a block away. Since I have nothing else to do, I went to go and check it out. However as I went closer the scene felt familiar. It wasn't until I got closer and sense the details that I fully grasped what was going on.

The slime villain from earlier was there and had someone with a fiery quirk it's clutched. The heroes were able to create some distance between the villain and the other civilians, but they couldn't get the captive free.

It most likely my fault. All Might had captured the villain and no one else could have distracted him, but me between then and now where the villain could have gotten free. It's my fault. I caused more harm than good.

But it only got worse. As I got close enough to get a full scan of the captive, I sense the unmistakable spiky hair, slightly muffled but loud swearing, and explosions coming out of the palms of his hands.

Kacchan.

And I was off before I knew it. I broke through the crowd and ran head on into the fray of flames. My mind went into over drive as I ran toward the villain. I immediately remembered something I recently wrote in my notes: "ways to countering #2 - avert or obscure your opponent's vision before going for the attack". Slipped the bag off my shoulder and tossed my bag at the villain with the contents hitting the villain the the eyes. Then I also remembered "surrounding tips #7 – if you can lift it with one hand then its a possible tool". I grabbed on of my binders a tried to use it has a makeshift shovel to scoop globs of slime away from Kacchan. When freed one of his arms, he pried his mouth free.

"What the hell Deku? What are you even doing here?" he said as he tried blasting the slime away from his other arm.

"It looks like you needed some help."

His already frustrated face seemed to contorted further. But the moment was short lived as the villain swiped the last of the my stuff out of his eyes. He re-covered Kacchan in no time and started covering me as well.

"You again? I'm getting real sick of you kid! I may not need you as a bodysuit anymore, but I think I'll still get rid of you now so that you can stop getting in my way."

I was overcome with the all too familiar sensation of being covered with slime. Before the slime could get to my mouth like before, it was blasted away as I was moved to the side. It happened so quick that I didn't sense that All Might was the one to move me away.

"I truly am pathetic. How can I scold you about not having enough power, when I couldn't summon enough willpower to use my remaining time." He then turned away from me to face his opponent and Kacchan. "Fear not young lad," He started to dash toward the slime villain "for I am here!" He threw his fist back and yelled mightily "DETROIT SMASH!"

The Slime villain was not only blasted away from Kacchan. The sheer force of the wind from the punch splattered the villain all over the street and storefronts. And then puts a cherry on top, when the pressure from the punch created an up-drafting spiral funnel in the clouds and thus forming into rain.

Everything seemed to tone down after that. The medics looked over civilians, Kacchan, and me, while the police & heroes were: tending to the media, writing their reports, cleaning the slime from the area, praising Kacchan for his abilities, or scolding me for my recklessness.

But I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. For those brief seconds in the heat of the moment I was helping someone. And that was all I could ask for before I had to face reality.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I didn't know that the "slime villain" was actually called the "sludge villain" until I was almost finished with this chapter. But I typed it so many times already and I didn't feel like going back and changing it. Also, knowing me, I would miss a couple and then it would look stupid.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor Approved?

Chapter 5: Doctor Approved?

I meant to have this out during the Christmas break, but blame my tardiness on perfectionism and not getting a good enough vibe to write well until now. But what's important is that it's here now. Happy New Year Peoples!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

I was walking back home when I felt someone following me. It was a couple blocks away, I could clearly feel who it was, but they seemed to be taking the same route as me. I stopped in my tracks and ducked into a side street only to feel it mirror my movement. It wasn't until after a few blocks of dodging the stalker that I noticed that they seemed to get smaller.

"Hey kid!" the figure in the alley spoke. "Can you quite dodging me?"

It too me a second to recognize the realize that it I've been dodging All Might. My suspensions were confirmed when he step into the walk way in his deflated form.

"I wanted to surprise you in my usual hero form, but all that dodging of yours wore me out." he admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile and a sweat drop. "But really I came her to thank you, correct an earlier statement, and possibly give you an offer.

"If you didn't step up to save your friend back there, I wouldn't have realize that I was going against the very thing that I lectured to you. I would have pitied myself instead of pushing through this weak form and baring the strain of my quirk to get the job done. So thank you."

"But wouldn't you also say that is was my fault that the villain was even there? Some one like me would only got in the way of things." I bowed my head in shame.

"That may be the case. However it was none other than a timid, blind boy like you that was willing to try and, in doing so, push me to try as well. One thing that all the greatest of heroes seemed to say about their early days was that their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." My head shot up. "You too have felt this?"

I could feel myself start to tremble before I dropped to my knees and nodded. I could fell All Might grin along his skeletal features.

"Then, you CAN become a Hero."

I was so filled with joy, I couldn't help the tears that started to flow. I couldn't help it. Call me selfish, but I activated my sight just for a couple of seconds so that I could capture this moment. I would probably will pay for it later but it was worth it to see the sunset gleaming behind All Might.

"And that is why I'm giving you the chance to inherit my quirk."

"Wha- What?"

"The quirk that I have is not something that I was born with. It was pasted to me like that of a sacred torch. My quirk consist of the power of the holder before me, the holder before them, and so forth up to the original owner of the quirk. This energy is condensed into an immense power known as 'One for All'?" All Might looked up at me to see that he had my wrapped attention. "It's your decision to accept, but I'll understand if you need time to decide."

"I accept" I said without hesitation.

"I had a feeling you would say that." All Might said with a grin.

"There's someone- But there is still- that might be a problem- one issue- in the long run." We spoke over each other.

"Sorry, your go first All Might."

"You will have some training ahead of you. To obtain my quirk, you'll have to be at a certain physical fitness and if you were to use it in your current state you'll be blown to bits." I flinched from that last part." But that can wait." All Might said hoping to calm my nerves. "What did you wanted to say earlier?"

"Oh well, I have someone that we would need to talk to first. If we don't check with her first, we might run into an issue later down the road."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(3rd Person POV)

"I'm about to go Cath. Are you sure about closing up by yourself?" the Secretary yelled through the hall as he grabbed his keys.

"Nah, it's fine. I have some files to update anyway, and apparently only I can understand my handwriting." Professor Cathode said referring to a verbal jab earlier that day.

"Okay, Goodnight Cath."

Professor Cathode wasn't too concerned when it came to appearances. She had had gray eyes and olive toned skin with a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her hair was sapphire blue that went just pass he shoulder before curling up (*1). Beyond that she was you average 5'3" mesomorphic woman. She made her way to her office with a pile of file folders with sticky notes poking out of them. She just sat down to start when there was a knock at the door. She got up and used her x-ray quirk to check the door to find a familiar unruly-haired figure and another figure that seems familiar.

"Well, if it isn't my little Izu!" She said as she opened the door. "What brings you around here? And at such a late hour? And with a strange man?" She asked the last question with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm here to tell you about something and possibly introduce you to someone important."

As Izuku stepped in, Professor Cathode saw a familiar scar on the person that followed in. Even so, there was nothing sinister in his appearance, despite having a skeletal figure and having what looks like traces of blood near his mouth. She let them in and directed them into another room. Before going in, Professor Cathode placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder and sent him a questioning look, but he reassured her with grin and determined nod before stepping in and sitting down.

"So tell me, who is this and what's going on Izu?"

"What would... say if... that is in theory... of course... that... hypothetically speaking that I could have developed another quirk?"

"It's not very likely Izu, at least without it being the result of some kind of extreme reaction."

"What kind of reaction could cause it?"

"Considering the quirk you currently have was triggered by radiation from an explosion. To try and recreate such an reaction is easy, but can be dangerous to use it on someone. What making you ask about all of this?" Professor Cathode said as she glanced at All Might from time to time.

"Well I can possibly-" Izuku tried to explain before All Might cuts him off.

"I'll take it from here lad." All Might said as he turned to the Professor. "You see, I have a strength enhancing quirk that can be passed on to someone. When I met Izuku, I found that he has the exact determination and heroic spirit that I'm looking for in an successor."

"Is that so? I've spent my whole life to the study of quirks. I have never heard of quirks being able to be passed on non-genetically from one person to another. How can I believe you? What scientific, or at least logical, proof do you have?"

"Unfortunately I only have my word to go on. However, Midoriya told me that you were essential in this endeavor, so I'm determined to make this work." All Might paused as he scratched his chin. "What if I give you some leverage?"

"How so?"

"I have a secret that only a select few know of not counting Midoriya. If you sense that he is in danger and it necessary you could always use against me. With this in mind, would you consider helping us?"

Professor Cathode pauses to think it over before nodding, "Possibly, but need somemore information," She said grabbing a notepad.

"The name of my quirk is called One for All. And I am ALL MIGHT!" he shouted the last part while he transformed into his muscle form.

Professor Cathode was stunned silence for a minute before she let out an shriek of pure joy. You see being a scientist in the field of quirks, she inquires a lot about the quirks of heroes. She used 3D graphics from her data on heroes to test Izuku's assistance devices in the past. She and Izuku grew close from their love of analyzing heroes and their quirks. So if you thought that Izuku was a massive hero geek, Professor Cathode was the "original hero geek".

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! It's All Might! In the flesh! Wait let me get something for you to autograph. Wait I think I have an All Might poster somewhere in here." The Professor scrambled to look for said.

"Are you sure that you aren't related to Midoriya?" All Might said before he gave his signature hardy laugh.

"O well, this magazine has you on the cover. Can you please sign this?"

"Sure." All Might signed it similarly as he did for Midoriya's binders.

"Thank you so much. Now tell me what you need help with I'm sure it's not any trouble."

"Well Professor-"

"Oh please, call me Akira, (*2) Akira Zan."

"Well Zan. If I were to give Midoriya my quirk, then the first person that they would go to for proof would be you."

"Okay?"

"So we would need you to back us up on this and have undeniable proof to give to anyone that may question Midoriya sudden quirk development."

"Wait one second." the Professor got up to retrieve Izuku's file. "But I have nothing in my files for Midoriya can be used with proof for a sudden quirk." She heaved a heavy sigh while shaking her head in realization. "I would have to compromise my reports to have something that will make sense."

"I know we are asking for a lot." All Might said as he started to deflate and take a seat. "But we can't do this if your data doesn't match up with our claims. You must understand-"

"No, you don't understand." Professor Cathode sets the files down and gives All Might a hardened look, devoid of the fangilish gleam it once had. "A quirk developed as a reaction to an intense event to the body is a not as common as it used to be in the past. The other latest case is dated back to almost 60 years ago, but still helpful in my research. If such a case happened again, people would look at my data on Izuku as a reference." Cathode slowly walks toward All Might, who starts to slump in his seat. "What would happen to their experiments? What would happen is they decide to cross examine my findings? What if someone finds out that I have inaccurate data? What would happen to my credibility? There are many scientists that work in the field of quirk research, but only a small number of them are women. It's not easy working in a male dominated field." Cathode stops and towers over All Might. "I sometimes have to put up with conformative crap from stubborn-ass men, but I put up with it because it's a field that makes me feel like I'm making a difference. How can you ask me to betray not only my principles as a scientist, but also the minority that I help represent?" (*3)

Professor Cathode was beyond conflicted. She cared very much for Izuku over the years and would almost give anything to be help Izuku achieve his dream of being a hero, even if it was impossible until now. However is she willing to go against her own morals for it. She was brought out of her thought when Izuku put a hand on her shoulder and giving her "the look". Those damn emerald green eyes that were glassy and scared as hell, but refused to look away with sheer determination. Even after 10 years, she has been able to say no to the "IzuEyes". She gave a heavy sigh before staring back down at All Might

"All right, but on one condition."

"Name it." Both Izuku & All Might jumped at the opportunity.

"I get to analyze your quirk, All Might."

"Uh... I'm not sure." All Might said, still a little shaken from the Professor's speech.

"If I were to help you, I would have to know about the quirk anyway once Izuku gained the quirk. Just let me study you as well. It will even help me have more well rounded and believable data."

"All right, agreed." They settled it with a shake. "I'd also like some input on a training program for Izuku before he gains my quirk."

"I'd be glad to. I got his physical and quirk intensity levels and charts right here"

The two started to chat about their plans and Izuku couldn't be happier to see them come to an agreement. This marked the beginning of his new life, if only he could have enjoyed it longer before passing out from such a long day.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cliffhanger? I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger, so y'all decide.

(*1) If your having trouble picturing Professor Cathode, just picture Kris (game/manga) or Marina (anime) from Pokemon, but with a lab coat, around early 30s, and a couple of fore-mentioned redesigns.

(*2) Akira = Japanese for "clear & intelligent". Zan = Chinese for "providing support".

(*3) Wow! That came out a lot longer than I thought, but in all seriousness. There are more and more women getting into scientific fields, but many fields are still dominated by men. This part of Professor Cathode's rambling was sort a rant for me personally, and I considered taking it out. But I decided to leave it in as a habit of rambling that the Professor passed onto Izuku like the mumbling that we see in the show.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	6. Chapter 6: TRAINNING!

Chapter 6: TRAINNING!

Wow.

It's been at least 4 months since a last updated.

My bad.

At least they started airing season 1 dub on Toonami and season 3 is out now. And I finished and posted this chapter instead of watching the latest episode. It's taking all of my restraint, you guys just don't know.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

It's been a week since I convinced Dr. Cath to help me and All Might. She had done full check-ups and weekly reports on our nutrition intake to see what I needed to do to wield One For All. So far, I've only been doing only regular workouts in either her lab or at home, like: chin ups, push-ups, mile long jogs on treadmill, sit ups, etc. That is until today when Dr. Cath wanted to bring me to the beach...

"Yeah mom, we got off the train a little while ago." I told my mom on the phone.

"I would have called earlier, but the station was too noisy to hear anything."

"No, it's fine."

"Yeah, I'm with Aki-oda (*1). She wanted to do some more tests."

"Both of us already told you. My quirk levels rose a little, and she wanted to do some outdoor exercises. Don't worry."

"We're almost there, so I'll talk to you later."

"Love you too, bye." I turned to Dr. Cath. as she puts an arm on my shoulder.

"You know that she just looking out for you?" She said as she gave a me a soft smile.

"I know." I said gripping my phone a little tighter.

"Plus it's been a while since you referred to me as Aki-oda." she said poking my cheek teasingly.

"Well... I... uh..." I said with an embarrassed blush. "So... Why are we all the way out here? You never really elaborated other than 'the next step of my training'."

"You'll see." She said as we continued to walk.

Instead of going to the shore when we arrived to the beach, Dr. Cath continued walking along the sidewalk until we approached a section that I've never been in before. As we got closer, I could sense trash piled a mile high, from 2 liter bottles to whole freaking fridges.

"Oh good, I'm not too late." We turned to the street to see All Might in his deflated form had pulled up with an old hook lift truck.

"It's nice to see you again All Might." I said shaking his hand. "Dr. Cath told me that you both want to tell me something."

"Something like that. So far, you have done basic workouts and reporting your diet. For the next phase of your training, we'll be putting all of this into action. Your diet for instance, is something that the Professor focusing on." He said pointing to her.

I turned to Dr. Cath. "To help adjust your development for this phase, I devised a meal plan to help you adjust to the eventual strain your body will experience. The 'Project: UA' plan. All Might had something similar, but his 'Aim to Pass: American Dream' plan was too simplistic for my taste and wasn't adjusted for your body type or your current diet." She said giving All Might a quick sideways glance.

All Might paused a little at the last comment. "What can I say? I didn't train in nutrition, like you doc."

"Don't call me that." She almost snapped at him.

"Right."

I stood between the two with slight confusion for a second before I recalled what Dr. Cath previously said. "Wait, strain? What kind of training am I doing?"

"Now that i can explain, follow me." We went down the steps leading to the beach. All Might cleared a path until we were on the beach, I think. "Young Midoriya, what makes you want to become a hero?"

"Well, I want to save people in need with a righteous smile." I said clutching my fists and looked at them determined look.

"A righteous smile for a righteous cause. It's one of the many facets that comes with being a hero. Another facet is clearing a path, so that the next generation can have a brighter future. And what better way to do that than community service? Think of all this beach as the world, it's filled with unnecessary and misplaced garbage. Am I right Midoriya?

I took a minute to sense what was around me and I noticed something. "Not exactly."

"Oh? How is that?"

"It looks more like clutter than garbage." I said putting a hand on my chin. "There's a few appliances that aren't completely trashed. We could probably bring those to repair shops or something. Anything too far gone can be scraped for parts. But not all of them look that bad, and probably just need a couple of parts to be up and running again. Then we can donate them to thrift stores or even to the different shelters through out the city. There's a lot of plastics and other recyclables in this stuff that we can bring to a- OW!" I rubbed my head where Dr. Cath. flicked me.

"You were doing it again Izu." She said with an amused grin.

"Sorry." I said scratching the back of my head.

All Might coughed to get our attention. "Anyway, you are right. Some of these things could be reused and recycled. Your main goal for this phase is to clear all this from the beach."

"Wa- Wait! What?!"

"And as your secondary goal, you are to sort it into the designated bins for the garbage, recycling, and a bed for the UA repair shop."

"Well at least that explains the truck." I said with a sweatdrop. "This is a lot going on at once."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" All Might gave a hardy laugh as he patted my back. "There's no time like the present lad. Oh, and one more thing."

"Ow!" I was so busy listening to All Might that I didn't sense Dr. Cath moving toward the truck, pulling strange contraption from it, and launched a tennis ball from it.

"The Professor volunteered to help in heightening you sensing range and reflexes. She even re-purposed an old t-shirt launcher into a tennis ball launcher. And this leads me to your third goal, to dodge the tennis balls to keep then from hitting you. Think you can handle all of that, Young Midoriya?"

"Yes. Let's do this!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And so began the 10 months of pure hell. The training done in the lab before was nothing compared to what I endured on that beach. Hurling bags of grimy garbage into the bin, almost juggling dozens of bottles & cardboard scraps into the recycling, and pushing & lifting pounds of appliances ranging from decently sized microwaves to refrigerators & washer/dryer combos that was almost as heavy as All Might. And to round it off the meal plan that I showed to my mom and meditation before and after I went to sleep to help relax and widening the range of my Sonic Radar. I got a few strange looks from my classmates when I came in using weighted hand grips, practically squatting at my desk instead of resting in my chair, and mediating in the courtyard during my lunch break.

As time passed, I started to see that it was coming together.

Around halfway though my hauling, I came accustom to Dr. Cath's tennis ball sneak attacks. I would sense my surroundings were few minutes, and would find her figure and prepare to dodge when I feel that she's locked and loaded. But that day, I decided to do things a little bit differently. As I was lifting a couple of microwave, I sensed that I was in her sights and prepared myself. When she fired, not only did I dodged it but I hit it back with my unused hand. I couldn't aim it at her like I hoped, but it was enough to make her pause.

"Alright! That's my little Iku-kun!" She yelled excitedly before she gave a devilish smirk. "But can you handle rapid fire?"

She then launch a barrage of tennis balls at me and I was able to block most of the them after ditching the microwaves, untill I was hit from the side and knocked off my feet. I shook my head before I scoped the area to find that All Might, back from emptying the recycle bin, had throw a stray ball that rolled in his direction.

"Always be aware of your surroundings. But still that was a nice display, lad." He gave a laugh that we couldn't help but join it.

Before we knew it was passed a week before the Entrance Exam.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(3rd Person)

"Can't believe that you wanted me to drive you these last couple of times" All Might said to Professor Cathode as they rode to the beach in the truck.

"What makes you say that?" she said with a raised brow.

"I'd thought that you would hate my guts after asking you to do all of this stuff."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still a little peeved about it." She said pointedly. "And my fan view of you has popped like a bubble. But... deep down... I'm mostly doing this for Izuku." She said with a grin as she looked out the window. All Might couldn't help but grin also when he glance over, that is until she continued speaking. "Plus, I'm tired of getting strange looks from people when I'm on the metro or on my bike." she said avoiding eye contact. Both of them couldn't help but chuckle.

It was a few minutes before we got to the beach, but they barely recognized the place when they got there.

"Are we in the right spot?"

"Yeah."

They got out of the truck to see piles of the remaining trash sorted and lined up in front of the already filled bins. And right on top the repair bed stood Izuku. Facing them, shirtless, lined with sweat & sand, and exhaustively huffing before letting a out a roaring scream from the pit of his gut.

"YATTA YOOOOOO!" (*2)

"Oh my... Oh my... Oh my... SUPER CRAP!" exclaimed All Might.

"Damn." Professor Cathode stated with bulging eyes.

Before either of the could say any thing Izuku collapsed on the fridge that he was standing on. All Might and Professor Cathode ran to check on him, only to find him fast asleep.

"Wow, the kid finished with 4 days to spare." All Might said while looking back and forth between Izuku and the piles that he finished.

"It's not over yet. After you guys finished hauling this, I'll give Izuku and quick check up and he should be good to go."

"Yeah, but he'll have to wake up before then." I said with a chuckle while he bent down to pat Izuku on the head. "Nice Job."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Oba = the Japanese honorific used for aunt. Izuku views Dr. Cathode as an aunt-like figure and referred to her as such when he was younger. He grew out of it as he got older, but still calls her Oba when he's in private sometimes or extremely distressed. Why he didn't stop calling Bakugo "Kacchan" tho? *shrugs shoulders* Idk, maybe because their peers?

(*2) Yatta yo = Japanese for "i did it." I was thinking of using "Osu", but it didn't fit as well for the long yell that I was hoping for.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting One For All

Chapter 7: Getting One for All

*All for One VS All Might fight happens*

Anime only fans: "How can they possibly top this fight?!"

Me & other Manga readers: *sinister chuckles* "Oh, you sweet innocent children. I'll pray for you in season 4."

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

I didn't entirely understand what is going on.

After moving the last bit of trash, I pasted out. When I woke up, I was sitting along the steps to the beach, while All Might was hauling away the bins of garbage. By the time he finished I was mostly awake, but using my quirk to sense my surrounding was a little difficult. I managed to stand up with Dr. Cath's help, we went into All Might's truck, and drove to Dr. Cath's lab. He was telling me something about how far I came, but I couldn't entirely tell what with me trying to focus on keeping myself upright. However, I did catch the end when we were in the lab.

"Now. Eat this." All Might said while holding out a strand of his hair.

"What the hell?" I looked to Dr. Cath. "Is he for real?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but you have to eat it." She took All Might's hair and put it in a pill capsule as she explained. "All Might's cells contains a organelle that resembles the structure of a virus, but the RNA that holds the genes of 'One for All' isn't released unless he wishes to do so. You have to absorb some of his cells, that would involve eating some of his DNA or have a blood transfusion then would release the RNA strand of 'One for All' " Not seeing me respond she simplified, "Just eat it, it's legit."

Dr. Cath hooked me up to heart monitors and seismographs before she handed me the pill capsule containing All Might's hair.

When she gave me the thumbs up, I swallowed the pill and wondering how I even got to this point in my life.

As soon as I felt the pill hitting my stomach, the difference was almost instantaneous. My fatigue from this morning seemed to disappear. That alone made me dispel any doubt that I have in this working. Aside that from that initial reaction. there hadn't been any other changes. I looked to Dr. Cath and she was writing frantically as she was taking note of all the monitors; it somewhat resembled my muttering. After she had everything written down and the monitors began to level out, she came to give me the run down.

"Good News, Izuku: the hair has seemed to work. Your heart rate has accelerated, but you don't seem too phased by it. Your heartbeat is stronger as well, to the point that the seismograph, that used to barely pick up your Sonic Radar is now showing a low and steady frequency. How are you feeling?" she brought her ramble to a halt.

"I'm no longer tired and dizzy like I was before, beyond that I feel fine." I stretched as if to emphasis my point.

"That's good." She wrote more notes. "I might have to strengthen your hearing-assist device to be on the safe side and in the meantime I want to keep you hooked up for a little bit to see any changes."

OOOOOOOOOO

During the remaining days before the Entrance Exam, I continued my diet, focused more on meditation in place of my beach workouts and wrote daily status reports for Dr. Cath. The day before the Entrance Exam, I went to her lab to turn in my reports and have one last rounds of tests along with All Might.

"I think your ready to try using One for All" She said as she reviewed my status reports. "Your sensing range has gradually increased, but even with your improved physical condition I still worried about possible backlash."

"He'll be fine." All Might assured.

"Are you a doctor."

"Well, I'm going to be a teacher so-"

"But are you a doctor?" Dr. Cath said with a raised brow.

"No" All Might muttered.

"Then trust me when I say", she now fully turned to me, "you might get some backlash, Izuku."

"I'm ready to try it out." I said with resolve.

"Okay, but we're not starting with anything too physical." She started strapping on a helmet to my head and hooking up that to a seismograph. "Until this point you're been focusing on your quirk with mediation. Now that you have One for All, I want you to see if you can forcibly expand your range of radar."

All might then stepped up to me. "One for All is a very dynamic quirk that can be used in a variety of ways to strength one's quirk or natural abilities. Since Prof. Cathode briefed me about your quirk, would suggest that you focus and concentrate your quirk the depths of your mind, and release as if you were exhaling." He turned to Dr. Cath. "Are we all set Doc." She shot him a glare. "I mean... Professor?"

"Yeah" she gave a thumbs up with a clipboard in hand.

I inhaled as I focused my Sonic Radar, and until before there was subtle prickling in the side and top of my head. (*1) I've been slowly feeling it when I meditate since receiving One for All, but it was always a felt like a minor pinch. However this was my first time forcing it and it was felt like something was crawling down my spine as I exhaled. I repeated the process a couple of times: inhale, focus, prickle, exhale, crawling. Before my final exhale, held it in until I could feel it in the lower back of my head and hear the prickling in my ear. When I let it go, I felt my whole body tingle, everything that I sensed "looked" fuzzy at the moment, and I heard rapid beeping. When everything became clear again, I found that the rapid beeping were alarms from Dr. Cath.'s equipment, which were had now moved or been tossed to it's side. All Might was still near me, but he was in his muscle form and shielding Dr. Cath.

"What was that?" I said through a huge migraine and approaching them on wobbling feet.

"That, my boy, is the unyielding power of One for All." All Might let go of a slightly dizzy Dr. Cath and deflated to his true form. "We'll have to work on your control, but that was a good first attempt." He gave a thumbs up.

"Good attempt?" Dr. Cath said as she regained here steadied herself and came toward me. "Are you okay, Izu? How's your skull? Is your neck and spine still in-line? Are your ears okay?" She bombarded me with questions as she checked over me.

"I'm fine. Aside from a migrane, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." She turned to All Might with a look between a glare with a hint of sympathy. "All Might, would you mind helping him while I collect the data from that... Pulse attack?"

"Ah, right." All Might gave me some migraine pills as he doubled checked for any injuries. Once he was done, I was getting up to help them clean the lab when All Might stopped me. "Don't strain yourself, lad. You should go home and rest. You have a big day tomorrow and the last thing that we want is for you to fall a sleep during the exams."

"Are you sure?" I still fidget around him as I 'looked' around the lab. "I messed up a lot of stuff."

"We got it from here. It's All Right!" he said with a wink.

"Okay, see you later All Might. And bye Dr. Cath."

"Bye", they both said as All Might was putting things back into place and Dr. Cath was still collecting data.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) There is some science to this. The Parietal lobe located at the top of the brain controls touch and pressure. The Temporal lobe located on the sides of the brain controls hearing. The Cerebellum located closest to your spinal cord at the lower back of the brain controls coordination. The helmet I would cover all of these areas of his head so that it can get a reading of which ever areas of the brain are at play.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted , but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	8. Chapter 8: Being Hero Material

Chapter 8: Does it matter if your "hero material"?

Quick question & PSA for my manga readers at the end of the chapter (no spoilers, I swear).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku's POV)

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to make sure I got to UA for the entrance exam. The full weight of what I was about to do, didn't hit me until I actually was in front of UA's grounds. This was it. The first hurdle to becoming a hero. I took a deep breath before taking my first inside...

Only to be grabbed by my collar the minute that I stepped forward.

I was so keen on going inside that I didn't notice that the person that grabbed my collar was none other than my explosive tempered "friend".

"What the hell are you doing here, you damn nerd?"

"I'm here to take the exam, Kacchan." I said nervously.

"That's not what I mean you idiot. Why would you come if you have such a useless quirk?"

"W- well, you see..."

"Doesn't matter." He cut me off and started pushing away from UA. "this is not place for a pebble, like y- What the hell?"

Without noticing until now, Kacchan started to float and the only thing that was keeping him form floating away was that he was still holding on to me.

"Hi there!" turned to face a girl with short hair and stature that was standing where Kacchan previously stood. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but is everything alright over here?" She said with a curious tilt of her head.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said trying to shoo her away from us.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me curiously and at Kacchan pointedly. "Then you don't mind if you let go of him, right blonde?"

"Only if you stop me from floating"

"Oh that wouldn't be a problem"

I 'glanced' at Kacchan to sense him seething with irritation. Seeing as there was a bunch of other people coming to a take the test and cameras probably everywhere, there was not reason to make a scene. He, reluctantly, shoved me as he lets me go, he stops floating & lands back on the ground, and turns to walk away with out another word. I touch my collar checking that it wasn't damaged, and luckily it was fine.

"Hey, are you okay?" I faced the girl that approached us and sensed the look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine, but thanks for the help back there. Kacchan can be a little... difficult sometimes." I sweat-dropped. "Thinking that my quirk isn't enough for hero work." I muttered at the end.

"Well that shouldn't matter. My quirk isn't exactly 'hero material', but that's not going to stop me from trying and neither should you!" She was interrupted by a bell ringing. "Looks like we got 5 minutes before they start, better get going." She started to run to the building, but turned back and waved. "Good luck."

That was... different I never really had anyone believe in me like that before. I didn't even catch her name. I wonder if she'll still have faith me when she learns that I'm blind. She probably wouldn't just like everyone else. 'At least a was able to actually talk to a girl', I thought as my cheeks felt a little warm and ran to get to the testing site.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beat the robots in a certain amount of time.

Each robot are worth different amount of points. Except one that's worth none.

Seemed simple enough, but evaluating it and actually doing it are 2 different things. Hopefully I can get enough to make it into the hero course. It was a relief that I don't have to take the practical exam with Kacchan, but that tall kid with the glasses was pretty chilling too. I can actually sense him watching my now that I focus on him.

No. I shouldn't worry about that. Just focus on the exam objectives. I'm to prove myself... To everyone that doubted me. To Dr. Cath & All Might. To me.

It's now or never.

A bullhorn goes off and everyone starts running to the gates of the fake cityscape as they opened. If it wasn't for One for All enhancing my quirk, I wouldn't have been able to sense anything with all that running. I could feel figures come head on with us, so I darted into a side street to go around. It took a bit of running, but when I didn't sense any more robots I darted back to the street to attack them from behind. When I was back on the main street I sensed that there was another wave of robots coming. I took a couple of deep breaths as the wave of robots approached, felt a faint prickle in the back of my neck and released a pulse wave that I felt rattle myself and everything within a few meters in front of me.

I felt a little dizzy and my head hurt as I steadied myself. I could only make out that I took out a few robots, maybe worth 15 points. I was still a little discombobulated by the time that the other students caught up to me and passed me up.

"30 seconds!" Present Mic shouted. "It's time to wrap this up, kiddos!"

'Come on pull yourself together', I thought rubbing the temples of my head. 'I got to get more points'

Out of nowhere there was a rumble unlike anything that I felt before. People that were once fighting the robots were running away. I froze and stumbled as sensed it before it was in view of the people around me. A robot that towered over the other buildings in the cityscape, it's shape only matching one thing on my braille version of the handout.

The zero point robot. The universe just seemed to just loved to laugh at me, doesn't it?

There was no way that any of us could take on that thing. At least not at our current level. I was knocked over as the people around me started to see the robot and flee. I started to stumble tried getting up. Maybe there was some other point robots that someone mi-

"HELP!"

I froze again as I heard a strained yell coming from where the zero point robot was coming from. I turned my focus back down the road and sensed the girl from before, trapped under building rubble that the robot knock off.

I was up and running toward the robot before I even knew that I was standing. I charged up my quirk as I leap into the air,. leaving a cloud of dust from where I launched off. I opened my eyes as I was in mid air and say the threat before me as I reared my arm back. I felt unstoppable as I make up to the robots head and shouted...

"TEXAS SMASH!"

I swung and hit the robot with a punch to the head, and an added pulse to the punch to make sure that I was sent flying backwards. (*1)

I jolt of pain to the back of my eyes brought me back to reality and closed my eyes as I found myself mid-air, having a major migrane, and 3 broken limbs.

Damn the universe.

What am I going to do?! What am I going to do? I couple use another One for All to slow down or even stop. But should I use a smash or a pulse attack? Either way, i better start charging up because the ground was getting close. I charge up my last limb, but I wasn't sure if I had enough tim-

I was slapped. In the face. Everything came to a halt for a few seconds, before I was dropped to the ground. I glanced up to find that the girl that I was trying to save, actually saved me. It actually could have been a moment out of one of those Shoujo manga (*2). That is, if she didn't immediately hurl on me and I passed out from pain for One for All.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) since Deku quirk works like a radar, his hearing and touching sends microscopic vibration waves. He since he is about to widen or shorten these waves to he should be able to make this waves more intense thanks to One For All.

(*2) shoujo = (often times romance) manga with a female main protagonist

 _Question from earlier_ \- Do you guys think that they are going to skip ahead and end Season 3 with the Remedial Arc or are we going to get some of the next Internship Arc? If my guess is right, we'll have 5 or so more episodes left after the License Arc. I'm curious of what you guys think, so let me know but no spoilers please if you're leaving it in a review.

 _Quick PSA about the the most recent arc in the manga (no spoilers, I swear)_ \- Can some of you guys calm the heck down. The charcter of the arc & controversy is mostly centered on is just getting some character development. It's onoe thing thing to critique and another to actually threaten the author for how they choose to write their story. So please, leave Horikoshi alone and keep the reviews to constructive criticism. Hopefully thing will have died down by the time I post this *fingers crossed*.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	9. Chapter 9: Finally Acceptance

Chapter 9: Finally. Acceptance.

 _blah blah blah_ = written text

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

You know that feeling when you sit down for so long that your leg gets numb. It's as useless as a limp noodle, then you feel pins and needles when you do start to feel it. Now imagine that but with all your limbs. When I reached to touch them, I found that my left arm was gauzed up. I looked down and saw my feet and legs also had gauze on them.

'So, this was the real force of One for All?' I thought as a felt my eyelids getting heavy again.

My eyes were only a crack open when I heard someone open the door. I tried to sense who it was but, they were too far and made my head hurt. I closed my eyes and waited until they were close enough. Let's see: short height, short hair, female, and wait... This was the girl from before! What is she doing here?!

She seemed to look me up and down but didn't say a word. I tried to restrain a blush as I remembered my topless state. I probably look like a little string-bean to her. I sensed her rummaging through the bag on her back, pulled out a slip of paper, and on the table next to the bed. When I thought that she was going to straighten up and leave, she instead leans over me more and planted a tiny peck on my forehead. I really hope I wasn't blushing more if I wasn't already. I felt and heard her leave with a quick footstep.

When I was sure that she was gone, used my left arm to reach the slip of paper. I couldn't see what it was on the paper, but whatever she wrote, it was written hard. I skimmed my fingertips over the handwriting and found a name and- numbers? a phone number? She gave me her number?! I felt my chest clench a little as I put the paper in my pocket.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(a few days later)

I SAT against the headboard of my bed looking into nowhere in particular as I scrolled through hero forums on my MTAB. The Mobile Translation Applications for the Blind (or MTAB) was one of the many gadgets Dr. Cath was able to get me. It's a braille tablet that mimics what's on my actual tablet to create 3D images and text. (*1) With my arms still recovering a little, there wasn't much for me to do. Even my eyes were recovering because apparently, I was using a bit my sight application when I punched the final robot.

I heard and felt my mom poke her head in as she passed by my room, so I asked her, "Nothing yet, Mom?"

"Still nothing, but who knows they might have something in the mail today, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't worry. No matter happen Akira and I think that you're really cool."

"Hey, Mom" I stopped her before she was out of earshot. "Thanks"

Almost a week passed, and I didn't hear a word from UA or All Might. The only thing that kept me from getting down too much was Dr. Cath and my mom. I started seeing a few people online posting about them getting into UA, but I've yet to get anything from them. Even Uraraka, who left me a thank you note with her number, told me that she got in. At the very least, I would get a letter saying that I didn't get in or something. I promised my mom that would consider other places if I didn't hear anything by the end of the week, but sti-

"IZUKU! IZUKU! IZUKU!" Mom yelled as she stumbled down the hall. "UA. Letter. Here."

"Wha?"

I strung from the bed and clutched the thick envelope that she handed me. I must have had a nervous expression, because my mom excused herself from my room and closed the door behind her. Oh well, time to see what I got. I ripped open the envelope and was surprise to find that is was padded and inside only had a USB with UA engrave on it. I plugged it to my MTAB and found there was only one video file on it: Application Results, so I clicked on it.

"Hello young Midoriya!" I heard All Might say in his signature bravado. "I'm sorry for such a late reply, but a few things needed to be set in place before UA could send an official response. As far as your written test, I passed with upper scores, but with the practical exam with 13 villain points in the practical exam."

"Of course." I felt a weight in my gut. "Why would I expect any other result." I started to set down my MTAB when-

"However, may I direct you to this video- erm or at least an audio from this clip." I heard All Might turning on, what I assumed was, a monitor.

"Um hello?" That voice it's Uraraka, but why would they show me a video of her. "Hey, there was this guy that took the practical exam that saved my life. If it wasn't for me he could have gotten more points, so I was wondering...", her voice wavered, "Would it be okay if he could have some of my points?"

I heard the clip stop before All Might spoke. "Your actions spurred someone like Ms. Uraraka to action as well. And it is for reasons like these, we have a second scoring system."

"Wha?" I said with myself practically glued to me MTAB.

"A panel of judges review footage from the exams award points based on acts of heroism, we call these rescue points. And for saving another person without any intention on self-gain, you received 60 points. This brings you with a total of 73 points, which ranked you with the 3rd highest score in the exam. You've done it lad and let me be the first to welcome you to your Hero Academia."

I could barely believe it. I was in! I may not be able to see or control it, but I could feel tears starting to flow down my cheek and I didn't even try to stop it. As the video ended, I heard a ping from my MTAB and found a message that was planted at the end of the video.

Call me as soon as you finish the video. P.S. - link Professor Cathode to the call.

After letting mom know that I was accepted, I closed the door again the call All Might and Dr. Cath. Once we were all connected on a secure line (i.e. Dr. Cath's patient line), All Might recounted what was said in the results video, which she promptly fussed at him.

"Do you have any idea how much anxiety you could have given him?" I could practically hear her strain from ranting.

"But I couldn't say anything until UA made it official." All Might tried to reason.

"Oh, it sounded like you knew that he at least passed the exam. Or even a quick, 'it'll be fine' text would have been nice."

"I guess." He said exhaustively (*2). "What took so long for them to respond was the fact that they had to double check their handicap procedures. Apparently Midoriya is the first blind student UA ever had.

"What?" Both Dr. Cath and I said with surprised.

"Yep, they had systems in place for visitors that were handicapped, but not as much for students. The updates and training for staff will be completed before the school year starts I promise. But the more important manner is that we have a better understanding of Midoriya's abilities."

"Right.", I could hear Dr. Cath type as she spoke, "In addition to his Sonic Radar improving in detail & range, he is able to produce short and mid-range pulse attacks. However, this can result in dizziness, headaches, and lapses in Sonic Radar. Am I missing anything?"

"You said that your arms were damaged when you punched, right?" All Might asked me.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. You don't seem to hurt yourself as much with sonic radar because your used to regulating it. However, with the raw power of All for One alone, you're not used to it, so it severely damages your body. You'll need to learn you adjust power that you use One for All. Imagine something simple like a toaster or oven and adjust the heat or time to make sure whatever's in it doesn't get messed up."

"Like making sure an egg doesn't explode in a microwave?"

"Sort of boring, but sure. Whatever floats your boat kid. Also, I might suggest some type of compression garment or something, but I want to see how you fight before add any gear to you."

"Well if that's it for now, I think that we should call it a night. Someone still have finals to focus on before he can even be allowed to go to UA." Dr. Cath said pointedly.

"Right." I said forgetting that I have less than a month to start preparing for final exams. "Good night you guys."

"Goodnight Izuku"

"Goodnight Midoriya"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) The closest thing that I was able to find that similar to this is a device called "Blitab" [wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=nyC-k4fBkLY] (1:26). It's pretty cool and I might go back and switch out parts that mentioned notes with Blitab.

(*2) We all love a little tsundere moment from time to time. ^w^

 _AN: Excuse me as I go on a Deku-worthy muttering spree_ = Also, I posted a question along with the last chapter about what you guys thought about MHA's arc progression. I guessed that they would possibly skip the next arc (Precepts Arc) because the one after that (Remedial Arc) is short enough to end the season with. Then just start season 4 with the arc that was skipped, since it'll take up the bulk of a season. But after looking at the pacing of this arc (Hero License arc), they've slowed down a pacing more than I thought. They will probably do like they did last season by teasing us with cameos/1st appearances for characters that going to be in the next arc, like what they did with Dabi & Toga.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	10. Chapter 10: 1st Day in UA

Chapter 10: First day at UA

Izuku - What? Hazel-san has posted a 2nd chapter in the same week?

Ochako - You think it's to celebrate the premiere of our movie?

Shoto - No, she just has no self-control when it comes to sticking to her own writing schedule.

Izuku - *muttering* Well in her defense she has been writing different stories for almost the whole week. And this story is currently the one that she's been writing the most for. So why not post some more chapters while your ahead? However, if she post too much then her readers will expect more frequent updates. Also, school is going to start soon so those updates will slow down. Not to mention that she's been writing so much recently, she might get burned out and have writer's block for who knows how long.

Me - *covers Izuku's mouth to shut him up* I appreiciate the concern Izuku, but I got this. Well... Mostly got this. *turn to you guys* But yeah, I'm really hyped from the lastest chapter of the manga (ch. 193) and the MHA movie. So I thought, why not post another chapter.

Shoto - *slurping soba* In other words, no self control.

Me - I can't help it. My doc manager is getting full and where did you even get soba?

Shoto - *holds out a second bowl & chopsticks* Want some?

Me - Is it warm?

Shoto - Wait. *warms it with his fire* Now it is.

Me - Yeah, it's been a long week. *happily slurps soba*

Izuku - Seems that food made Hazel-san forget one last thing. Thanks to everyone for Hazel-san's first 50 review on one of her stories. Feedback whether it's criticism or praise is something she always looks forward to besides maybe food. *sweatdrops*. Uraraka, you want to read the disclaimer?

Ochako - Sure. Hazel does NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV - one month later)

With the entrance exam out of the way and focusing on my middle school final exams, time seemed to fly by. I still trained & meditated daily and my visits & reports with Dr. Cath had become bi-weekly. Since putting Uraraka's number in MTAB, we texted each other almost every night. We would talk about how our day had been, school, and our favorite things we like to do. I still haven't told her about me being blind, but I plan on telling her today.

At the moment, I'm waiting for her at the train station since our trains only have a 5-minute difference and we could walk the rest of the way together. I have my outdoor MTAB with me as I sat on a bench near the entrance of the station. I could sense her waving before I heard her call from across the breezeway.

"Midoriya!" She came up to me held out her hand for a high five.

"Hey, Ur-Uraraka!" I still stuttered a little as I returned the gesture. (*1)

"We better get going if we want to be on time for our first day." She said as she started to walk, and I followed. "So, what's up with that tablet? I never seen one of those before." She said as she glanced at my MTAB.

"It's a tablet specially made for me."

"Oh, how come?" She said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Well you see, I can't exactly see."

"Can't exactly - uh? So, your blind?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Technically, yeah."

There was a pause in the air and I was afraid that I messed up a good thing. She would have figured it out eventually, might as well get the typical pity out of the way instead of dragging it out. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't notice that Uraraka slowed her pace. I slowed and turned to her to get a better sense and her and what I found was surprising. Instead of the usual sad or sympathetic looks that would usually get from other people, her face had nothing but awe and intrigue.

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool!"

"Really"

"Yeah! The way that you went like, Boom! at some of those robots and went Pow! when you saved me from the gigantic robot." She said imitating my pulse attack and punch dramatically. "I was already impressed when I saw what you in the practical exam, but to know you did all of that while not seeing is amazing!"

"Shh, can you keep it down a little?" I said trying to quell her excited arms. "I don't mind if a few people know, but I don't like it being common knowledge to everybody."

"Sorry, but at least that explains why you are always squinted closed." She said as looked up in though and continued to walk. "Then wait how are you able to know do stuff without a cane and stuff?"

"My quirk and collar help me out a lot." I said while shifting my neckline to show her my collar "My quirk allows me to sense my surroundings like a radar and the collar keeps me from straining myself."

"Wow."

"S-so, I just want to be sure. You don't think that that it's weird for a blind kid to be a hero?"

"Nope. I'd think anyone would think it's weird unless you act it is."

The rest of the walk to our class was mostly, calmer after that. I told her about Dr. Cath and she confessed to me how she's actually living on her own at the moment. Reasoning that she lives far away from school and would save more money living closer than commuting back and forth every day. I felt a little more at ease with knowing that Uraraka was still her bubbly self after learning that I was blind. I wonder if my other classmates will be the same, I don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I'm good and comfortable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When we got to our classroom, the door seemed to tower over us.

"A- Are there giants here o- or something?" I said with a sweat drop.

"With UA, there might actually be some students with that kind of quirk." Uraraka said almost intimidated by the tall door. "but that's not going to stop us."

"R- right."

She slides the door open only for us to be met with in argument, right in front of us. The tall guy with glasses was making rigid gestures as he argued with Kacchan, who had his feet propped up on his desk. Before I could even recognize what, they are even arguing about, the tall guy noticed us and immediately turned to us.

"It's you. You would the one that punch the zero-point robot." He said as he started to approach Uraraka and me.

"Well you about that-"

"Please accept my sincerest apologizes." He cut me off with a deep bow. "Before the exam, I chastised you for not taking the exam seriously. Not only did you performed better than me, but also identified other elements to the test that I never even took into account." He rose and placed a hand on his chest. "From here on out, please allow me to join you as we progress on our path to be great heroes." He then extended his hand.

"Is this guy for real?" Uraraka whispered and strained from laughing.

"I don't know" I whispered back to her before turning back to the glasses guy and returning the hand shake. "Sure, let's do our best... um?"

"Oh, my apologizes, my name is Tenya, Tenya Iida."

"Iida? Well, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"And I'm Uraraka, nice to meet ya!" Uraraka excitedly shook his hand.

"Oh right, you were the girl that Midoriya saved from the robot."

"If you're just here to make friends, I suggest changing to a different department." a new voice entered our conversation.

We turned to the entrance of the door to find a man with black hair laying on the floor and bundled up in a sleeping bag. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and a shadow that was borderline creepy. When he stepped back, he emerged from his sleeping bag to show that he was wearing all black except for a long narrow scarf that almost looked my sports wrapping. He looked familiar like someone that in my hero journal, but I could quite place which hero he was. He sluggishly walked to the front of the class spoke with a bored draw to his voice.

"Good morning, I'm Shota Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." This sparked muttering among some of the students.

"Really this is our homeroom teacher?" said a flat faced guy with bulky elbows.

"I surprised he's a teacher at all." said a girl with wild hair and tiny horns.

"How did we end up with this guy?" said a guy with slightly floppy hair.

"I was hoping we'd see All Might on our first day." said a guy with extremely spiky & stiff hair.

"Quiet!" Mr. Aizawa commanded, making the room dead silent. "You all might have passed the Practical exam, but I find to be not rational enough. So, I'll be giving my own Apprehension Test." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button that opened shelving in the wall. "Go change into you PE clothes and meet me out at the PE fields." He started to walk away before Tenya raised his hand and spoke.

"Excuse me sir but shouldn't go attend the opening ceremony."

"Your all training to be heroes, right? Training is essential and unproductive events such as that aren't necessary for any class of mine."

Without any more words, he left of to go change. UA is different to say the least.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Usually when I refer to Ochako I wound use her first name. But since Midoriya is just starting in their friendship, he would most likely call her by her last name and same with her for him. Even now, I think aside from nicknames everyone addresses each other by their last names. However, I hope to progress any potential relationships faster than they are in the anime/manga. In fact, I might put a poll on om bio, so check it out after the chapter. *posts shameless shipping poll bc why not*

Sorry if you found the intro to be annoying or pointless. I just wanted to try something new and have some fun. Let me know what you guys think and if I should do more stuff like this.

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	11. Chapter 11: Test of Quirks or Anxiety?

Chapter 11: Test of Quirks or Anxiety? 😰

Me - With school starting up again, my updates are probably going to be a bit slow.

Todoroki - That and she posted all of her finished chapters so far.

Me - Todoroki, I thought I told you that we're not doing a dialogue skit this week

Todoroki - I thought so too, yet here we are.

Me - *silence for him having a point* Fine, just read the disclaimer so that we can get this thing started.

Todoroki - Hazel-san does NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies. Cause they all have more self control than she does.

Me - okay they get it *starts pushing him away* See you guys at the end of the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV)

When we were all changed into our PE uniforms, we assembled on the track and outside.

"Ever since people with quirks became the majority, rules had been set in place to keep people from using then irresponsibly. As good as these rules are, they also prevent people from seeing the full extent of their quirks. Bakugo, how far could you throw a ball back in middle school?"

"About 64 meters." He answered.

Mr. Aizawa produced a baseball from behind his back and tossed it to Kacchan. "Try throwing that while using your quirk."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kacchan gave grin that would have made my unsettled if I hadn't already seen it for years. He stepped up to the throwing circle, winds up for the pitch, and yells a resounding "DIE!" as she throws the ball, but ignites the ball mid-throw to launch it though the air and the ball landed out of my sense range.

"This is the type a difference utilizing you quirk can make." Mr. Aizawa showed a displayed how far the ball was thrown.

"Wha? Over 700 meters?" I held a student whisper.

"I want you to use your quirks for this and the next set of exercises." This sparks some excited chatter among the class, but he wasn't done yet. "May I remind you that this is a test, and what's a test without something at stake. So, whoever has the lowest score will most likely have the least amount of potential and be expelled from the hero course."

That grounded all your excitement to a halt. I mean really? We all just got into UA and now he threatening to expel on of us.

"B-but that's not fair." Uraraka muttered, but it still caught Mr. Aizawa's ear.

"Fair? The world is never fair, but that's why there are heroes. To overcome difficulties and to turn the tables on villains on a daily basis. If you can't even attempt to level you're playing field, then it's better to stop now before you get yourselves hurt. Anymore comments."

I moved to say something but stopped when I felt Uraraka nudge me.

"No? Then let's get started."

The exercises were fairly normal, but with quirks they got a little out there at times. We had a grip strength test, but I didn't do so well with that. When it came to the long standing jump I gave a pulse attack, but it only did so much. We had a 50m dash, but I was still a little disoriented after using my pulse attacks. After calculating my scores with other everyone else's, I was close to last place along with the grape-headed guy. If I do better in the last exercise, then I'd just make it by with 2nd to last place. Our last exercise was pitching a ball like we Kacchan demonstrated at the beginning.

When it was my turn to do up, I was a little nervous. Although, some of that could have come from leftover dizziness or headache from earlier. I took some deep breaths as I powered up one for all. I might destroy my ram again, but with this being the last event it didn't matter. I wind up for the throw through my arms, but before the ball left my hand I couldn't sense anything. Nothing. All I could feel was the ground that I was standing on, my clothes, and the ball leaving my hand. I heard it land close instead of it going far away like I hoped, but I was more concerned on why I couldn't sense anything. I stumbled trying to steady myself after the throw and fell on my hands and knees.

"Wait! Wha-?!"

I could feel myself breathing heavily and my heart pounding in my chest. I shifted my hands over the ground, hoping to sense or feeling something around me, but all I felt was the gravel on my palms. I clenched my hands grabbing fistful of dirt as I still ran my hands over the ground.

"What's going on?! Where'd my qui-" before I could finish, my 'vision' started to come back.

I was able to sense the ground that I was so desperately gripping. I sat back on the ground to get my bearing again. I could sense that everyone was looking at me confused or bewildered, but I could spot Uraraka looking concerned and even Kacchan wavered from his usual scowling. I glanced at Mr. Aizawa to feel that his hair was falling after previously starting up. Now I remembered him, Mr. Aizawa is none other than-

"Your Eraserhead, aren't you? A hero that work covert missions and has the quirk to erase other quirks."

"And a guy's whose dry eye flares up because of it." She said dryly. "I would have preferred to not erase your quirk due to your disability" I cringed a little hoping that he would mention that in front of everyone. "but the drawbacks and self-destruction that it can create is a habit that I will not tolerate in my class. Your condition already gives you a disadvantage but rendering yourself unable to fight makes you a liability." He went to get the ball and tossed it back to me. "I'm giving you a second chance. Don't prove me right."

'What else could I do?' I thought as I prepared for another throw. 'My pulse attack may be enough to not get last, but with the minor headache I would be taking a gamble. One for All would do the trick, but how can I utilize it... I got it.'

I wind up for the throw, but unlike last time I focused One for All in my finger and released it at the last point of contact. Once the ball was en route, I used my other hand and released a pulse from my palm just as for extra push.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa. I can still move. How'd I do?"

"Almost 800 meters" He gave the tiniest grin that would have been near impossible to see with his scarf in the way, but me being able to sense it.

"You bastard?" I heard an unmistakable growl among the students. I faced them and sense Kacchan stalking toward me before sprinting. "Where the hell did that come from, Deku?"

My head was still aching from the pitch, so I couldn't defend myself without missing Kacchan. I felt him ground to a halt when Mr. Aizawa caught him in the scarf.

"You kids didn't seem to listen. My dry eye is only going to get worse if you keep this up." He started to reel Kacchan away from me. "I don't know, nor do I care what's between you two, but I will not any of my students being attacked or attacking without proper cause." He released him once he was on the other side of the group.

A couple more student pitched after me, and the scores were tallied up. I asked Uraraka where I placed and when she said that I was second to last I breathed a sigh of relief. But that sigh turned into a wheeze when Mr. Aizawa confessed that the expulsion threat was a "logical ruse" and that the student in last place, a grape-headed guy apparently named Mineta, was not going to be expelled.

By the time that we were finished most of the day was over. I was the last one to get back from the locker rooms and was met with almost everyone bombarding me with questions when I entered the classroom.

"I did really great Midoriya" Uraraka said excitedly.

"That thing you did with the ball was so cool" said a guy with floppy hair

"How did you learn to use you quirk that way?" Iida inquired with robot hand gestures.

"What did Mr. Aizawa mean by disability?" said a girl with phone jacks at the end of her ears.

"Do you have some kind of condition?" said a girl with large hands and frog-like expression.

"Well, my quirk allows me to send pulses from my body and I trained & meditate a lot to finetune it. And as for my condition...", I glanced at Uraraka and she gave me encouraging nod, "I'm technically blind."

There was silence for a moment before the guys with the floppy hair said awed, but doubtful, "No way?"

"Hey, don't be rude!" the phone jack girl stabbed the guy in the ear.

"That's actually pretty interesting." Iida inquired. "Then how are you able to get around?"

"That's also thanks to my quirk. It increases my other sense to make them act as radar."

"So you use hearing as part of that?" The phone jack girl asked.

"Yeah"

"Doesn't that get tiring?"

"Not this these" I pointed to my collar. "That and meditation."

"Cool, maybe I can make a playlist fir something like that" she said in thought .

"So, your quirk is active all the time? Just like mine?" asked I girl with Asian facial features, but with a thick Hispanic curly ponytail.(*1)

"What do you mean?" I said witha raised brow.

"Oh, I'm actually invisible."

"Cool and to answer your other question, I had my quirk active most of the time."

"You found a way overcome your faults. That's so manly!" said the spikey/stiff haired guy

"Really? You don't think I'll stand out like a sore thumb or something?"

"Yeah, but in a good way", said a guy with a huge tail, "You gotten this far, disability or not. We don't see why you should feel bad about something like that, right guys?" Everyone nodded or voiced their agreement.

We all spent the last few minutes of class introducing each other, and conversations dissolved in to chatter. For the first time in a while, I felt comfortable among a group of people.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) In case you didn't get it, this is Toru Hagakure. A review from Hektols, & probably many other readers, brought up that Izuku would probably be able to sense Toru, since she is still physically there even if you can't see her. When I looked up her appearance on wikia it stated, She claims to look like Yang Guifei and Francis Xavier mashed together. So I looked up "chinese spanish mixed" on google images and made my best guess of what she looked like, most Asian facial features & thick curly hispanic hair.

I've gotten a few reviews & PMs about potential ships, such as Jiro x Izkuk or Toru x Izuku. So I wanted to let you guys know that I respect most, if not all, ships. This is especially the case for MHA because of the numerous characters and shipping possibilities. However, unless the ship is listed in the shipping poll on my bio, I'm not comfortable / knowledgeable enough in other ships to do them justice.

(*) Canon Test Results = imgurDOTcom/a/2tW5c . Also, I know that they were more than just 4 exercises, but I can't remember them all.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	12. Chapter 12: Costume Time!

Chapter 12: Costume Time!

The latest episode (3x21) had some A1 animation or should I say 1-A! Let me stop before I get too punny. But for real seeing Gang Orca in action was awesome and hyped me up to write another chapter! That and Labor Day holiday giving me some extra time.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Izuku POV - next day)

"Deku!"

I flinched in my seat and almost dropped my MTAB. I was sitting at the train station waiting for Uraraka's train. When I recovered from my shock, I could feel that Uraraka was the one that spooked me. Her hands were still on my shoulders as she stood behind the bench and when I turned around to face & acknowledge her.

"You can warn someone before you do that." I said jokingly as I closed out & put away my tablet.

"Well I thought that you would have felt me coming anyway. Working on your notes again?" she asked as we started to walk.

"Yeah, I felt like I've been writing the moment I was got home. How can I not when there's so many people at school with such cool quirks? I mean everyone in our class alone has amazing quirks. The different combinations and potential possibilities are something that had me practically buzzing." I started to mutter erratically until I realized that what I was doing halfway to school. "Sorry, I started to ramble again." I rubbed the back of my head in nervousness.

"It's alright. I like it when you speak your mind like that. I fact there was something that I wanted to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"The other day, I say you wince when Mr. Aizawa mentioned your blindness in front of the class." I stiffened a little but let her continue. "I was wondering if you were okay after all that?"

I took a moment to think about how to respond. I must have been silent for too long because she started to backpedal.

"Sorry, I asked. I wanted to earlier, but Tenya walked to the station with us and it seemed like something that I couldn't just talk about over the phone or through texts. You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering. You know, since you seemed a little reluctant to tell everyone afterward."

"I'm fine, mostly. I would have preferred that I got to know everyone before telling anyone else about being blind, but there is nothing that can be done now."

"Well. If you ever feel off or anything like that, you can always talk to me. Okay Deku?"

"Okay." I said feeling my cheeks warm up a little. "Thanks, Uraraka."

OOOOOOOO

When we got to school we went back to our regular class schedule. I was surprised with how welcoming the class has been since yesterday. With my condition being revealed, I thought that everyone would be in my face about it by trying to be overly "helpful" or cautious around me. Other than a couple of stray questions about each other's quirks during conversations, everyone acted like nothing happened yesterday. But after thinking about it a little, it might have been from the excitement for a big class this afternoon. When the time came...

"I AM HERE! Coming through the door like a regular person!"

All Might strutted into the classroom wearing his silver-age inspired hero costume. Everyone chatted excitedly until All Might silenced us with a couple of echoing claps.

"All right everyone" He paused to chuckle and to see if anyone would caught it. "I understand that all of you are excited for your first hero course, so hold on tight when I tell you what you will be working on." He struck a pose as he held out a card. "It's time for some Combat Training!" This made all of us erupting in shouts of excitement. "You all submitted outlined for your hero costumes, so get suited up and meet me in urban-ground B".

I was a little nervous when I went suiting up. My MTAB had a drawing pad accessory so that I could make digital drawings that I can feel, but I wasn't sure how it translates to the costume that I have in mine. Not to mention, the support crew coordinated with Dr. Cath to make outlines for tech that might also alter the appearance as well. I guess it's better to iron out any kinks now than when I'm around stricter teachers like Mr. Aizawa.

Since mom gave me a mint jumpsuit as a gift for getting into UA, I decided to use in for the base of my outfit. I also asked for gloves with special palms and finger-pads that have sensory tech that I used to have in my old training cane. To make sure that I or my collar don't go into sensory overload I requested a headset that can work as an extension to my collar and withstand more hard use for combat. I had a utility belt, joint pads, and my favorite pair of shoes to finish up my costume.

As I was putting on my suit I noticed that that the "horns" of my headset where a little wider that what I drew, and the fingers of my gloves were also thick. When it came time to leave, I was among the back last to get to the grounds. Now being able to sense everyone in their costumes, they all looked a little flashier than mine.

"Whoa! You look so cute Deku!" I heard Uraraka say as she approached me. "Your sort of look like a cat."

"Eh?", I sweat-dropped, "I never really notice." Crap! Why didn't I notice it sooner?! Find something else to focus on. "Your outfit feels nice. I mean I sense that they are nice... you know with my quirk... Wait that still sounds weird. You look nice."

I tried to shake off my nervousness my "looking" at Uraraka's hero costume. But that didn't help much. She had an astronaut inspired outfit like she mentioned to me before, but this so outfit was skin-tight. If she didn't have such an uncomfortable stance, then it wouldn't have been as noticeable.

"Yeah, it's different then what I expected." She said rubbing the back of her head. "At least her utility belt and boots help a little bit and keeps me from feeling too weird."

"Look at you All!" All Might drew everyone's attentions "You all definitely look the part, now it's time to start playing the part."

He then started to explain the exercise to us. Basically, everyone will be paired off and in 2-on-2 fights. One team will act as villains protecting a paper-mache bomb while the hero team has to either capture the villain team or "disarm" the bomb by touching it.

I lucked up being paired with Uraraka. At least I wouldn't have trouble communicating with her like I would to any of the other students. However, fate wasn't that kind, because we had to be the villains that had to fight the hero team Bakugo & Iida.

There was only one thought in my mind as we went into the building to strategize.

*internally screams* FREAKING WHY?!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What a twist! But don't worry guys, there's still going to be an Izuku v. Bakugo fight. I just wanted to see if I could write this a little differently.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	13. Chapter 13: Deku vs Kacchan pt 1

Chapter 13: Deku vs. Kacchan pt. 1

What?! She's using actual line breaks now? I know I should've been doing this a while ago, but that's because I had always typed my chapters on Microsoft Word and it's hard to BREAK that habit of using O's. *cricket sounds from my bad attempt of a pun*

Sorry for anyone that was had difficulty finding the story because of my name change. Also, sorry in advance if the action scenes seem weird at any point. If anyone have a better understanding of fight choreography PM me, cause aside from MHA & some snippets from Avatar, I haven't used any breakdowns or references for this fight.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

We were given 15 minutes to prep before the exercise began. Considering that I had better combat ability, we agreed that I would go on offense to stall Kacchan and hopefully catch Iida. Uraraka would stay on defense by keeping the bomb from them, so we were moving everything to where the bomb was so that she would have some ammo to work with. Amid moving I noticed that Uraraka's face looked a little strained.

"Here let me help." I grabbed one of her sandbags and added it to my shoulders.

"Thanks. Hey Deku, have you ever noticed that your eyes open when you're really focused?"

"huh?"

"Back when you were explaining your plan and even now. Your eyes are wide open and unblinking. You make a totally different impression when they're like that." (*1)

"I-I do?" I stiffened a little "I never noticed since I wasn't using my sight application. It's probably making you uncomfortable, huh? I'm really sorry."

"No, No, not at all. It's not like that." She looked up for a second. "It's just your eyes are so big and round that it surprised me. The first time that I saw them was near the end of the Entrance Exam. You were like a totally different person."

"In the moment I was pretty desperate. Going overboard like that left me pretty injured too. I still have a long to go before I can use my quirk in combat" I heaved the bags down and looked around to see that everything was in place.

"That's true, but it was still a cool thing you did."

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up and had to turn away. "Y-Yes well um..." I cleared my throat. "Thank you. We've been prepping for a while. How much time we have left."

"Oh, one minutes left."

"Then let's turn on our earpieces and get into position. Good luck up here."

"Same to you."

* * *

I was a couple of floors up from the 1st floor by the time the exercise started. I placed my hands along the walls as I walked to get a better sensing range with my Sonic Radar. I could faintly feel Kacchan and Iida entering the building, but it was hard with how light they were walking. That was probably thanks to Kacchan knowing the most about my quirk. I was about to intercept them when they stopped and then-

BOOM!

One of Kuccha's explosions when off and shook the building and my senses. When the tremors calmed, I lost them. I didn't feel anything from where they were before. Each floor may seem like a maze, but the stair cases connecting every couple of floors had a different position.

'If I move now, I can hopefully get them at the second floor.'

BOOM!

I sprinted to the stairways and lucky didn't encounter then when I got to the second floor. I started walking while feeling the walls again.

'They're down the hall the left.'

I started running, but right when I was in a good stride-

BOOM!

I smelled smoke cinnamon (*2) and had a second to lift my arms before-

BOOM!

I was blasted on my left. Kacchan must have made blasted himself in the air so that it was harder to tell when he was coming from before actually attacking me. As When I regained my stance, I felt a swish of pass by me. Iida was heading for the bomb.

* * *

(A minute earlier - at Bakugou - 3rd person POV)

"... And that's the plan. Do you have any objections Bakugou?" Iida said adjusting his helmet.

"Whatever. Let's just go already."

The horn sounded, and they entered the building. Without saying anything Bakugou stretched out his arm and blasted a random part of the wall.

"Bakugou! What are you doing? This wasn't part of the plan! You're going to give away our position."

"Shut it! That's what I'm counting on. Just go find the bomb!"

"But, what about?"

"I said move it, Four-eyes! I got some unfinished business to deal with."

* * *

(Back to present)

"Deku, *static* status report! *static* Deku! Are you okay?"

I found myself on my back when my senses cleared enough for use Sonic Radar. I sat up on one elbow and say that it was just me and Kacchan.

"I'm fine. Iida is heading your way, so get ready."

"Oi, shitty Deku!" Kacchan said still some ways away from me. "Don't tell me your dead already. I'm just getting started."

He lunges at me, but I jump to my feet in time crawl away. Even when I scrambled to my feet, I could rest as Kacchan keep swing and blasting at me. I got clipped a couple of times from some of his blasts but avoided a direct hit besides the first attack.

"Tch. You damn nerd." Kacchan practically growled. "Either come at me or stay down, you shitty coward."

He lunged with his right. Like always. Now's my chance. I as I dodged I grabbed his arm and swiveled around to toss his over my head. Unfortunately for me, he rolled as he hit the ground. Not giving him a chance to recover while in close range, I delivered a mild palm pulse right in front of his face. The fact that he stumbled, and wince felt good for a second before I say his scowling again. I put on a brave-face with a smile.

"What are you smiling about? You honestly think that hurt? That was barely a sting. When are you're going to face fact, Deku? NO matter how much you try to make yourself seem like something. You're always going to be a defenseless nobody compared to someone like me."

"That's where your wrong, Kacchan. I've changed and I not going anywhere until you and everyone that doubted me see me as an equal. Why can't it be like it used to Kacchan."

I sensed his mouth soften to a straight line and his stance slacked before he shook his head and charged at me. I countered with another palm pulse, but it was barely enough, so I ran. I could him running behind me, so I left his down stairs, the further away from the bomb the better. Speaking of which, I checked my earpiece

"Uraraka, Status report."

"Stable so far, Deku. It was a good idea moving everything to the roof, it took Iida an extra couple of minutes to figure out I was up here. I've been keeping his back so far, but I'll probably have to go to plan B in a couple of minutes at this rate."

"Hang in there. We just got to beat the timer at this point. We're almost there."

* * *

(*1) This dialogue came from a strip from the original artist, シルヴァー. The translations came from the Tumblr "sugarmagic".

(*2) Bakugou's quirks uses nitroglycerin sweat and apparently when ignited smells like burnt sugar. So I've seen a few headcanons that take this say that Bakugou smells like smokey cinnamon to help over that up.

(*) A couple of you guys have wondered why Izuku didn't freak out over Invisible girl basically being naked. And that's because she isn't naked in this fic. In Ch. 195, Froppy is shown to have a semi-camouflage ability. I imagine that the support course would use similar materials or something that can refract light to make at least some boy-shorts and sports bra. I'm probably going to go back later to get a proper reaction for you guys.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	14. Chapter 14: Deku vs Kacchan pt 2

Chapter 14: Deku vs. Kacchan pt. 2

I forgot to thank you guys the last chapter for the 100 reviews. Like wow! This was the most reviews that I've gotten so far! Feedback is something I always look forward to when it comes to writing. Whether you like the story or not, if there's something about it that seems off, I want to know so that I can potentially fix it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

Those palm pulses were staring to come back to haunt me. If I don't disable Kacchan soon then I faint from a migraine before the exercise ended.

I felt pang in the back of head as I zig-zagged to the next set of stairs leading to the 1st floor. When I reached the stairs, I jumped from the railing the fall down the stairs spiral. When I landed I looked up to see Kacchan jumping off as well, but he extended his gauntlet below him.

"See if you can dodge this you shitty Deku!"

With Kacchan in midair, I couldn't sense him so leaped for the door to keep running.

BOOM!

I felt overwhelming heat as this explosion propelled me through the door, burned off the back-left side of my shirt, and made me skid cross the floor. When I senses came to me, everything felt fuzzy and I could smell smoke with a hint of cinnamon all around me.

"Like my Gauntlets? They store my sweat so that I can make bigger blasts." He chuckled.

Then faulted for minute which gave me a second to get up.

"Wait, what? Fine." He turned back to me while I was back on my feet. "All Might wouldn't let be use that blast again, but I'll still wreck you."

He surprised me with a left instead of his usual right and flipped me with an explosion boosted throw. I felt him coming at me while I was still down, but I used a palm pulse to help push myself up and out the way. I started sprinting again, but I was running out of places to go. I can't lead him up toward the bomb and I can't go beyond the sidewalk right outside the building. Come on think.

"Deku, status report."

"I'm on the 1st floor and trying to keep Kacchan down here. You?"

"I'm still on the roof, but I'm about to run out of ammo to keep Iida away. We're going to have to go that plan B you mentioned."

"Alright, count to 30 then do it."

"Right."

I kept running until I was sure that I was near the center of the floor. I turned around in time to face Kacchan as eh charged me.

"Say goodbye, you damn nerd!"

"Bring it on!"

I readied a pulse attack with my left and powered up One for All with my right until he was in striking distance. I used the pulse attack to help defend myself against Kacchan's attack, but I could still feel a burning sensation in my arm as there was on my back. I gave a Detroit Smash uppercut to the center of the ceiling, tearing through the floors above creating a massive hole shook the whole block. I could hear a scream, that was most likely from Iida, before I could hear Uraraka saying that she got him.

"H- How?" I heard Kacchan's voice quivered.

"I wanted to go head, but you pressed me against the wall." I gripped my head in pain. "So, this was all I could think of, ugh."

The pain became too much, and I felt myself falling before blacking out.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel that I was in the school's Infirmary and Recovery Girl coming up to check on me. I was healed everywhere except for my arm, but since the day was almost over, she was going to just heal it tomorrow.

I walked back to what was left of class with a sling on, but as soon as I stepped through the door, I was bombarded with compliments from my classmates

"That plan B was a great strategy that, Deku!" Uraraka said pumping her fists.

"Expect when she blew chunks right afterward." Mineta tried to whisper but by was silenced a distinct slap.

"For Uraraka to tie herself to the bomb to float out of my reach on the roof, was very cool." Ojiro said "We tried putting the bomb on the roof of the building too, but I didn't help much when it came to Todoroki."

"If I may interject" Iida commented. "To literally blow the floor from beneath us was bold, but still a very dangerous move. If Uraraka didn't float both of us and the down, I wouldn't to know what would happen."

"I wasn't sure about it when you were running away, but everytime faced Bakugo, you had a hardy attack, so robust."

"Speaking of which," I said noticing Kacchan wasn't in the room. "Where is he?"

"He just left a minute ago, something about he's done with you for something."

"What?"

I ran out the room and down the halls until I found him outside.

"Kacchan!"

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I know that you never seen me as an equal, Kacchan. Even after today, you have a feeling that still hate me. Heck probably hate me now. But I've gotten someone to help me get stronger and I still got some ways to go before putting their words into action, but if I can get you to see me as an equal, then I'll have to get ahead of you to see that I've caught up." The word spilled out of my mouth until I realize what I just said I could sense that I turned around and was looking at me with a frozen, unreadable expression.

"Who do you think brought you to Recovery Girl?"

"What?"

"Round face, Four-eyes, and me. ME, Deku. If I hated you as much as you thought, you wouldn't still be here." I felt him twitch before turning his head away. "Hell, trying to not ground you to the dirt been making me hold back and distracting me. If you want to die, than go ahead. I'm done looking out for your weak ass." He turned around but before he walked we continued, "After toady, you better watch you back, because I'm just getting started."

* * *

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	15. Chapter 15: USJ

Chapter 15: U Seriously Just back? (USJ)

Excuse my poor attempt of a joke with the chapter title. I know it's been a month since, posted a chapter, but school is a thing and I just can't ignore it. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the Deku vs. Kacchan fight because half of that came off the cuff after watching a bunch of fight scenes from Avatar.

Also... If I could place my hype level from ch. 205 & ch. 208 without spoiling anything... I'd say that I'll at the same level or a little bit above "Gang Orca goes HAM" level hype.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

The next day, we started class with something that I wouldn't have thought was an intense as it should have been. But everything at UA seems intense.

Voting for our Class Representative.

The sheer amount of noise was something that made me jump a couple of feet from my desk. Its wasn't until Iida suggested that we all voted to see who Class Rep. would be It shouldn't be too bad, right? Right?

(3 minutes later)

Damn it.

I won, but I can't stop trembling. Hopefully, Yaoyorozu will help me out. I was pretty surprised that Kacchan hasn't questioned the results. Well... he did complain about not getting votes from anyone, but he didn't question about me winning the vote. I'm so used to the yelling and sending death glares to everyone, but he didn't even look at me.

Weird.

* * *

So... That didn't last long.

After an incident with the security, the press, and a student evacuation almost gone wrong. I gave up my Class Rep. position to Iida. I was just lucky that most of the class agreed with the decision.

Fast Forward to that afternoon, we were going to have our hero class off-campus for the first time.

"I can't believe that we were going to the USJ for rescue exercises!" I said as we walked to the bus in our hero costumes.

Well everyone except me. I was stuck with my PE uniform, a less puff beta version of my gloves, and a protective cover for one of my older headsets.

"I know. This is the type of hero work that I'm looking forward to the most. Deku, can you still record stuff with that headset?"

"Yeah. I gave Mr. Aizawa a mic and a couple of extra for any other instructors that we'll have today."

"You think I can have a copy of any audio notes that you might take today?"

"Sure."

"Everyone please stays on line. We're approaching the buses, so please sit according to my seating chart."

I we got closer to the buses, I sensed that were different then what Iida had in his chart.

"Iida."

"Midoriya, please refrain from moving out of the line."

"But Iida!"

"Wait, you don't have to shout." I motioned for Yaoyorozu to keep walking before coming toward me. "What's the issue?"

"Well... You see the bus."

"Yo Iida!" Kaminari yelled from the bus door. "The bus is different than you chart."

"Sorry, I tried to warn you as soon as I sensed it." I sweat-dropped.

"It's quite alright." He said trying to hide his disappointingly, frustrated look as he walked back to the bus to arrange the seating order.

"It's alright, man" Sero tried to say reassuringly, but stifles a laugh.

* * *

Beyond that one hiccup, I was practically buzzing in my seat as we pulled up to the USJ. Literally, my pulsing hand was probably making my whole-body shake. Even Kacchan's recent silence towards me wasn't getting me down.

Once we entered the dome, we stood on top of a staircase that lead to other domed and open areas that resembled disasters from fires to landslides to storms. From the lower level of the stairs, Rescue Hero Thirteen jumped up landed with a twirl despite her bulky suit.

She was going over the basics of rescue procedures there was a certain heaviness in the air and everyone fell unnaturally silent. Out of nowhere, I started to sense figures down at the center courtyard appeared.

"What the?" I turned to Uraraka and Asui next to me. "What's going on down there?"

"I don't know." Uraraka said with a wavering voice. "Maybe some sort of exercise."

"Ribbit. I don't think so."

Before anyone could move, Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen held us back.

"Everyone stays back." Thirteen blocked anyone from advancing. "These are trespassers."

"Thirteen, get everyone out here."

Mr. Aizawa pulled a pair of strange googles from his scarf on and dashed down the steps. As we turned to the entrance there was a heavy pressure in the air before a deep chuckle emitted from the heavy presence faintly rumbling "Let the slaughter begin". Kacchan and Kirishima sprinted toward it, but when they got in front of everyone, they disappeared.

"Wait, What just-"

The heavy presence came toward us, I felt something dense envelope me, and the ground came from under my feet. The next thing that I knew, I was free falling. I widened my sensing radius as much as possible to at least tell up from down.

I was a few yards from the ground that I was released at it was water. I tried to turn myself until I could send a palm pulse below me. It didn't slow my descent by much when I landed, but it was enough for me surface before I could lose track of which way was up.

I gasped for breath and did my best to keep myself floating while also trying to sense my surroundings. The ripples from me wading interfered and made everything wobbly. Among the ripples, I felt a boat and more violent ripples further ways away, but before I can't make sense what it was. From the direction of the boat, I felt something squishy wrap around me and pulled me toward the ship.

My back hit the ship's deck and I shook my head to get my bearings again. It was on a ship with what felt like Asui and Uraraka. Then that must have been Asui's tongue...

"Midoriya, are you alright? Your face is turning pink." Asui said with her tongue peeking out.

"Y-yeah." I tried to calm down. "What happened? Where did the villain teleport us?"

"We're still in the USJ." Uraraka said while helping me up. "The Warping villain separated some of us."

"Were we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, so far Tsu only found you and me in this area."

"The villain may have range limit, and we can only hope that everyone else is still in the USJ. We should probably get aide everyone else in the other areas."

"I'm not too sure about that, Ribbit." Asui interjected. "We haven't even been through our first semester, we don't know what villains can do."

"True. They also said something about wanting to kill All Might. They must have something strong up their sleeves to do that. No else would have such a large amount of confidence in defeating a facility full of heroes-in-training."

"Deku," Uraraka poked my shoulder. "you're rambling again."

"Oh, sorry. The main thing is that Asui is right. We should evacuate from here like Mr. Aizawa told us to."

* * *

I know that there were some parts that were either cut or rushed through, but I have good reason. Most the people reading this have watched or read the story before and I didn't feel like I could have added anything to the scenes that I rushed or cut.

I know that there's awhile before I need to worry about it, but I need y'alls opinion on something. Should I include the MHA movie into the storyline? The movie takes place between season 2 and 3, so there's not rush. I'll post a poll on my profile in a little bit.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	16. Chapter 16: USJ part 2

Chapter 16: USJ part 2

Happy Holidays Peoples! With Christmas done, I want to give a few of shoutouts to some of the avid reviewers that gave me feedback (good or bad) that impacted my writing.

Hektols, Jack Redhawke, D3lph0xL0v3r, RyuujinHimari, Silvan Sagevale, TheSilverHunt3r, Hestia the Bestia, coduss, and the numerous Guests. Thanks for taking the time to leave thoughtful reviews and I hope to hear more from everyone next year.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

We all stood at the Asui pointed out as she looked over the railing.

Uraraka and I joined her, and I tried to sense the villains in the water.

"There's 15 villains over there?" I guessed.

"Nope, only 12."

"There's 3 underneath the boat, so 15 villains total. We've got only one chance to disable these villains and regroup at the gate. I can release a shockwave from my palm but that wouldn't be enough to any harm to the villains in the water, especially the ones under the boat."

"If I could get close enough to touch them, I can make them float." Uraraka pointed out. "But if even if I could get close enough, I'm not sure I can float all of them long enough for us to get away."

"I'm pretty good at fighting in the water, because of my frog quirk" Asui also pointed "But I'd be overpowered with this many opponents without some support."

"I've got an idea." I said, "It's a long shot, but if we work together it can work."

* * *

"Ready?" I asked standing on top of the railing.

"Yeah" both girls responded.

"Then let's go!"

I jumped off the railing and used One for All to flick the water surface below. Even with it propelling me upward, it make the water suck itself in to create a whirlpool. I couldn't see much midair, so our plan had to cover that.

Asui had to jump off the ship while holding on to Uraraka to not get stuck in the whirlpool. Uraraka would here floating quirk to give Asui enough hang time to grab me. Once I felt Asui secured her tongue around, she swung me in the opposite direction for me to use a couple of palm pulses to propel us to the shore.

Once we I felt my feet to the ground, I sensed around for any immediate danger. Luckily there was no one around and even when I touched the water, I found all the villains were floating motionless.

"We're clear both on land and from the water." I whispered to them.

"We're safe in these bushes for now." Uraraka informed. "The only thing is that we have to go through the center clearing where the villains appeared to get back to the entrance."

"If we say within the lines of shrubs, we should out of sight, Ribbit." Asui turned to me. "Do you think that you can keep monitoring our surrounds as we move?"

"Yeah, but-" I felt a pang in my head. "I might be starting to get a headache. We'll have to take breaks as we go to be safe."

The layout of the USJ have paths surrounded by trimmed foliage leading from the center to various simulation landscapes. We crawled through the foliage to give ourselves cover as we made our way to the center and then to the entrance. Before we move, I would sense our surroundings and stop when we my head starts to hurt.

"We're almost to the center, but I'll need to take break- ugh"

"Are you okay, Deku?" Uraraka crouched to look at me face.

"I'm fine but I think I extended my range too much for that last check." I said wincing a little as we stopped. "I tried sense how Mr. Aizawa was holding up at the center. Can one of you guys check?"

"Sure." Asui answered, I heard her move to look, and then like something got caught in her throat. "T-the villain. He's got Mr. Aizawa pinned. His arms are broken... and cracking."

"cracking?"

"Yeah, at the elbow... It might be from that weird muscly bird villain."

"Anything else?"

"That warping villain just appeared, but I can't make out what they are saying."

"Hey Deku, didn't you give the teachers mics?"

"Yeah, give me a second and I'll see if I can hear them."

I took a deep breath, pushed the pang in my head away, and adjusted the frequency to match Aizawa's mic.

"We don't stand a chance against dozens of pros." the gravely, cracking voice of the hand villain could be heard in my earpiece. "It's game over for now, let's just go home."

"It sounds like other heroes are coming, so the villains are leaving." I whispered to the girls.

"Really?" Uraraka said smiling.

"However... oh no we got to mo-"

I was too slow because before I could finish my sentence, I felt one of them move swiftly... In our direction. The villain with hands all over him, was inches our bush and had his arms reaching toward Uraraka and Asui.

Even I moved to push them out the way, I wouldn't make it in time. So, I went to the villain instead. I was expecting my hand crumble but was met with a wall of flesh blocking me from the hand villain and grabbing my arm without any re.

"Thanks, Nomu. But it seems that I wouldn't have done much because of dear friend, Eraser."

Mr. Aizawa was barely conscious, but head turned toward us enough to cancel out the villains quirks.

"Kurogiri, knock him out already."

As Mr. Aizawa turned to cancel out the warping villain, Kurogiri was already shifted over to cover this face. I blood-curdling scream echoed through the warp that sent chills down my spine and almost made me forget about the pain in my arm. When his head released from the warp, his face looked completely slack.

As the hand villain reached for the girls again, was a booming sound of come from the entrance. If the instant sense of relief from the girls and the tenseness for the hand villain was anything to go by, it had to have been a hero that arrived.

I suspicions were confirmed I heard an unmistakable voice that had the uncommon thunder of anger behind it.

"Fear not my young pupils. Help has arrived, why? Because I. AM. HERE."

* * *

I swear I have no clue how the USJ went from 2 parts to possibly 3-4 parts. Even with having more parts, I still feel like I am cutting too much stuff out.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	17. Delay Notice

Hey Peoples!

 **minor ch.210 manga spoilers ahead**

Sorry that it's been a while since my latest chapter, but Horikoshi through a screwball at me with giving more details to One for All. I'm looking over my notes and seeing how to adjust to the the new info.

Thanks for the patience!


	18. Chapter 17: USJ part 3

Chapter 17: USJ part 3

Me - Guess who got ahead again with some of her chapters?

Todoroki - Took you long enough.

Me - I can do without the sass Todoroki. -_-

Todoroki - But blunt humor is my specialty.

Me - Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.

Izuku - Oh, I know! It's because he's like Zuko's anime cousin.

Me - Guys! You're taking up space in the chapter's word count.

Izuku & Todoroki - Sorry. v_v

Me - It's alright guys. Let's just get this thing going again.

Izuku - Hazel-san does NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

I may have felt All Might fight before, but his speed was something else.

Before I could shift my sensing range, All Might had already knocked out the remaining grunt villains, pushed us out of the Hand Villain's reach, and got Mr. Aizawa along with us.

"You work is almost done, young ones." He carefully shifted Mr. Aizawa toward us. "Get Eraserhead back to the entrance, please."

"Of course," Uraraka said supporting his head.

"Wait, All Might." I stepped in. "There's something off with that buff villain named Nomu."

"It's all right, young Midoriya." All Might said while giving the victory sign. "I'm always careful."

I grabbed one of Mr. Aizawa arms and started to sprint away but kept my sensing range wide enough to track the fight. The villain was tough and with All Might's time limit, it wasn't looking so good, but I couldn't worry the others while trying to save Mr. Aizawa.

The only thing that made me falter was when I heard a yell of pain from the direction of All Might. Stretching sensing range made the visibility a bit fuzzy, but it was unmistakable to see that the Nomu struck in All Might's scarred side as he was suplexed the Nomu. It was when I sensed All Might sinking into the ground that I found myself handing Mr. Aizawa to Uraraka and running to All Might. When I was close enough, I aimed my palms to the Kurogiri as he was closing around and sent a pulse that stopped a minute.

However, I failed to notice that the Hand Villain was closing in on me. But before he could touch me, someone zipped between us and stopped him. The burst of heat and yell was unmistakable.

"Straight the hell out of the way, Deku!" Kacchan yelled as he blasted the Hand Villain away and used the momentum tackle a solid part of Kurogiri.

There was a cracking as ice formed around The Nomu allowing All Might to jump out of its grasp. All Might regrouped with us as Shoto and Kirishima also came within my range.

"Saw that you guys needed some support" Kirishima said while coming to my side. "Your hands don't look too good Midoriya, you alright?"

"I guess, I didn't feel it from all the adrenaline." I said feeling throbbing headache and a subtle ache in my palms, but I was more concerned about how hard All Might was gripping his side. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine when these guys are out of here."

Before I could warn Kacchan of Kurogiri shifting, he blasted the metal plate armor. "Don't even try it you wispy wimp!", he growled, "If you even think about budging, I'll blow you up so bad that they'll be cleaning you up for weeks."

"That's not very heroic."

"I didn't ask you, shitty hair!"

With Kurogiri pinned by Kacchan, the Nomu broke as he slipped out the portal, but to our amazement, it just grew it back and launched itself at us. There a nudge and a breeze before I realized that All Might pushed us out the way and grappled with the Nomu tossing it away. With a flurry of punches, All Might and the Nomu went back and forth. Producing such a squall of wind from their punches, that literally blew us away. They thrashed around, matching blows non-stop, Nomu jumping at him like a rapid dog, only to have All Might redirect it's energy with a round-house kick or a hay-maker punch. And with one mighty shout of Going Beyond Plus Ultra, All Might sent the Nomu flying with a shaking force that had to have a sent it a few wards over.

Everyone was so taken back by the display, that no one notice All Might legs shaking and wheezing a little or the Hand Villain silently charging for his side. I used One for All to jump between them, hardly able to charge up for a palm pulse with my already aching hands. Luckily before the worst could happen, I heard a shot and the Hand Villain shout in pain. The sharp-shooting hero, Snipe

The heroes had arrived!

The teachers quickly apprehended all the villains except for the Kurogiri and the Hand Villain who escaped. All Might was so worn out that half of his body reverted to his original form, but that didn't make me look any less victorious.

"You saved me yet again, young Midoriya" He chuckled before giving me the thumbs up and boomed with his signature laugh. "Well Done, class 1-A!"

I was so relieved. Apparently enough to remember my headache and blacked out.

* * *

Sorry for the low dialogue and short chapter, exams are coming up so I've been busy prepping. In fact the only reason this is out as soon as it is because the writing helped me de-stress and the next thing I knew I have a reasonable length chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter longer than this. On the bright side, I'll have some news about a new MHA fic idea next chapter.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	19. Chapter 18: Calm After the USJ

Chapter 18: Calm After the USJ

I promised Izuocha fluff, so I shall deliver!

Also, I've got new fic idea about an MHA Avatar AU at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

When I woke up, I was in the school Infirmary with All Might and Recovery Girl. She chewed us out about how we were the only ones injured from the incident beyond a few scraps. It's times like that, I wished her bark was worst than the bite of her cane. After being discharged by Recovery Girl, I was told that our parents were informed of the USJ Attack and we had the rest of the week off to recuperate. Even though I could use my bruised hand, my mom wouldn't let me help around the house beyond folding my clothes. With nothing else to do and Mom out running errands, I decided to reorganize my notes on my MTAB when I heard a knock at the door. When I got up and focused on the door, I sensed and recognized who it was immediately. I didn't need to see to know that my face was probably red as I made my way to the door.

I tried to take some deep breaths before reaching the door. 'On second thought she probably can hear my heavy breathing through the door and think that I'm a creep or something. No, she probably wouldn't hear me. Not everyone have super sensitive hearing and touch sensing, after all. Just breath. You've talked to her a bunch to & from school and texted with her a dozen times. But visiting someone's home is a bit different. I'd know why she didn't text me that she was coming, but that's not important. Just.' I sighed before opening the door and bracing myself.

"Hi Deku!" Uraraka said as she stood wearing a t-shirt and... jogging shorts... and sweating a little.

"H-hey Uraraka, w-what brings you by?"

"I was having some trouble getting my mind off what happened at the USJ and decided to jog to clear my head. Before I knew it, I was jogging pass the train station that you always boarded to go the school. So, I decided to pop by and see how you were holding up. Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Oh, sure." I stepped aside and tried to focus on something other than those dang shorts. "Did you want something to drink? We got water, Powerade, iced tea, and I can reheat some green tea if you want."

"Powerade is fine." she said plopped onto the couch.

I ran to get a Powerade out the fridge for her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She started to chug the Powerade until only half was left. "Sorry, if I'm barging in. I haven't even met your mom yet and I'm already making myself at home."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I know you're probably tired after jogging all the way here. Plus, my mom just went out to pick up a few things. She should be back in a few. She hasn't let me do much since coming back home. I'm surprised your parents haven't stopped you from jogging."

"They probably would of if they were here with me, I'm in a studio apartment remember?"

"Oh, right. They lived too far away for you to commute to UA, so you rented out an apartment closer to school."

"Yeah" she said a little more down than before.

"H-hey. If you ever feel lonely, you can always come here you know."

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"A bother?" I couldn't help but turn away and chuckle. "You're the first friend I've made in a while. I was never that great at making friends. And the few I made left me, whenever they realize I was blind and thought I couldn't keep up." I turned to face her. "You could never be a bother." I said giving her a smile.

"So bright." I barely heard her whisper before tackling me with a hug.

I couldn't help but freeze, since the last time I had a hug from a friend, I couldn't even count to 100. It took me a minute before I moved my arms and hugged back.

"Well, then maybe I'll stop by more often. It beats just texting or calling back and forth."

"I-I'd like that."

"Izuku~! I know you don't like to be being cooped up, but I got some pork to make you favorite di- oh my!"

I sensed toward the door to see my mom almost drop the groceries in her hands. I looked at the position that we were in and realized that seeing your son hugging a slightly sweaty girl in shorts that you've never seen before wasn't exactly the best introduction. I nudged Uraraka to look over her shoulder and thankfully she got the hint and scrambled off of me and straightened herself out.

"Ah, h-hello" She stood up and gave my mom a bow. The angle from where I sat would have made Mineta jealous. "I'm Ochako Uraraka. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Midoriya."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too dear. So, you're the girl that Izuku can't stop talking about."

"Hey!" I sprung from the couch. "Mom, do you need help with that? I think you need help with that. What was that you were saying that you were making?" I tried to cut in and distract her from saying anything embarrassing.

"I was just saying that I got some pork to make katsudon. I have enough for 3 if you wanted to join us Ochako."

"I don't want to intrude- grrrrrr~." she was cut off by her stomach growling.

"I think your stomach would disagree with you. I'll fix it really quick so that you can be back home before dark. Plus, we can talk, and I can get to know each other better."

"Maybe one bowl wouldn't hurt."

"Fantastic!"

'All Might give me the strength to not blush too much by the end of the evening.'

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Wherever All Might apartment is, he was on the phone with Dr. Cathode discussing Izuku's display at the USJ and how he can improve without straining himself further.

"You know from that I think... All Might are you even listening?"

"Huh? Yeah yeah. I just felt this strange shiver go down my spine."

"Well block it out. We're still don't have an efficient enough solution concerning Izuku."

"It's starting to get late; shouldn't you go eat something?"

"I got a sandwich leftover from lunch; we can still talk and eat."

"Wow doc! I would imagine the first time that we'd eat together would at least be in person."

"Hey, I told you to stop calling me doc." She said fighting a blush.

* * *

Argh! I don't remember it being this hard to write fluff! I don't get me wrong: I've written fluff before, I ship Izuku & Ochako, and I know exactly what I want to happen. But putting what I was visualizing into words was harder for some reason. There is still some dialogue that I'm not entirely satisfied with yet, but what else could I do?

As mentioned before, I have a fic idea that I've been sitting on for a while. "The Legend of Deku" is Avatar AU of MHA that I've been brainstorming ever since we learned of Todoroki's backstory in season 2. I finally have Book 1 planned out and might publish soon over the summer, however Book 2 is still rocky, no pun intended, and Book 3 is barely even started its planning stage. Depending on how Book 3 pans out, I might make a Legend of Korra AU as well. Only time will tell.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	20. Chapter 19: Under Pressure

Chapter 19: The Morning After

*glances at the chapter title innocently* You know I had to do it to ya'll. I also considered "Under Pressure" because of all the Queen songs that I've been listening to.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

"So..."

"So..."

"Your mom's katsudon was good yesterday."

"Yeah, she doesn't always does make something like that. But she been making it a lot since the USJ. Speaking of which, you didn't mention much how you felt about that. You okay?"

"I should be asking you that considering you were closer to the action than me."

"I'm fine, so... What about you?"

"Honestly a tiny bit shaken. But those baby pictures of you definitely cheered me up."

"I'm never going to let you talk to my mom if it means you'll never see my baby pictures again"

"I guess it's late to let you that she gave me one?"

"She what?!"

"While you went to the bathroom, I told her how adorable you were in one of your pictures and told me I could have it."

She pulled out a Polaroid picture that I scanned with my MTAB and sure enough it was one of the many pictures of me in a silver age onesie at 4. I tried to snatch it from her she jump away and stuffed it back in her bag. As embarrassed as I was, hearing her giggle was enough for me to smooth it over.

* * *

(Later in Homeroom)

"Do you think Mr. Aizawa will be here today?" asked Kirishima

"I don't know. His eyes and arm was messed up pretty bad." Uraraka mentioned.

"Good Morning, everyone", the drawl voice of Mr. Aizawa muffled through his bandaged face as he shuffled into the classroom.

"Sir, shouldn't you be resting?" Iida exclaimed pointing to his injures.

"Villain don't wait just because the heroes are injured. If your aiming for the top, you have to persevere. Speaking of which, the UA Sports Festival is coming up.

"Is it really okay to have a UA event so soon after we were attacked?" Mineta whined.

"On top of having more spectators than the Olympics, the event will be televised. It's too big of an event for not just the school, but also for the country. Plus, it's the prime time to show the world of heroes what you got to offer. 3 years, 3 chances, make it count."

The shift around the room was almost electric. All around, there were faces that were a mixture of determination and anticipation. When Mr. Aizawa left for the next teacher to come in, the room exploded with excited chatter of what the Sports Festival was going to be like.

The most startling thing however was how fired up Uraraka was. There felt like an aggressive aura around her she rounded up a group cheer to do our best. It wasn't until we left for lunch with Iida said something about it.

"Uraraka, I hope that I'm not intruding, but what made you want to be a hero? With you zero gravity quirk, I'm sure many jobs that you could do well in as well."

"Oh, I never told you?" She turned toward me. "I don't think I told you either, did I Deku?"

"Well, you did mention something about money that's it."

"Well there was more to it than that." She said nervously twiddling her fingers. "Ever since I could remember, at least one of my parents was always working super hard. Even with all their effort, we couldn't always have things that weren't a necessity. My parents sometimes thought I was sad because of that, but what really made me upset was seeing them so gloomy and not always spending time together. So, I want to become a hero so that I can make a lot of money and let my parents have an easy life."

"That's so inspiring." Iida sniffled before applauding like it was a standing ovation.

But he wasn't wrong. Even though I hang out with Uraraka, we've never really talk about stuff that stuff.

"Midoriya!" All Might popped out of a side hallway pointing at me.

"Woah, All Might?!" We all jumped slightly.

"Care to join me for lunch." He said producing a wrapped bento that almost seemed too small for him.

"Go ahead." Uraraka shooed be me. "It's not every day you get to eat with a pro hero, let alone the #1 hero."

'If only they knew.', I thought to myself.

* * *

"So young Midoriya, how have you and your class been after the USJ?"

"Most of us seem pretty fine. There were a few people that were jittery during homeroom, but I think that was from talk about the Sports Festival. But there was one thing that stood out to me. When I tried punching that Hand Villain, Shigaraki, my arms was fine."

"Maybe it was because of you were hitting something living? Up until this point, you've only fought using Pulse Attacks. Since your Pulse Attack is a super charge of your quirk, you know that it can't be lethal. However, a Smash with One for All is something that can, so you subconsciously held back to prevent a killing blow."

"I'll be sure to work on it sometime before the Sports Festival."

"Speaking of the Festival, I think it's the perfect opportunity to step up as your debut as the new symbol of peace."

"What?! I just started at UA and getting used to One for All. Where has all of this come from?"

"This sudden rush is more on me than anything. It seems that my fight with that Nomu did a number on me." All Might said reaching for his side and making me flinch from how he twitched. "I can only stay in my hero from for an hour, possibly less. I can only do so much now, but before I retire, I want you to start getting positive attention from the pubic so that there can be a smoother transition from the old to the new generation." He turned to me, and even though I can't see his eyes, the vibe coming from him was almost as intense as when he offered One for All. "You need to push as hard as you can to be on that podium and tell the world, I AM HERE!"

* * *

Even though it's slightly off topic, I have wanted to recommend "Hajime No Ippo" in these trying times of MHA anime hiatus. It's an oldie but goodie boxing anime by MadHouse that I've noticed similarities between Deku and Ippo. I'm still going through anime and it has been keeping me inspired & going with my fics aside from the MHA manga.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	21. Chapter 20: Why the Cat Ears?

Chapter 20: Why the Cat Ears?

Probably not the comeback that you were expecting, but I've seemed to catch up with my finished chapters. So We're back to irregular updates until I get ahead of my schedule again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

Getting a declaration of war from the other courses wasn't the best way end ones day, but I had other things to do before I went home and train.

Even though the Sports Festival is a chance to test our skills, some people still need support items for their quirks to ensure the safety of themselves and the people them. For me, I still need my earpieces and collar to manage the strain on my quirk and to use my visual app in dire situations. To get clearance for the sports festival, I had to fill out disability assistance forms for my support items and turn them in to teachers of the support course. I also had another gadget in mind, but I'd have to find my support designer to see if it was even feasible.

As I got closer the support workshops, I could occasionally hear and feel vibrations that I could only hope was from controlled explosions. I found the room that Powerloader said he would be was filled with so much smoke that I hardly breath. Even though I could easily sense the people in the room, I knew that they probably can't see me from all the smoke.

"Mr. Powerloader! Mr. Powerloader!" I heard mechanical-like movement as I saw the short man in industrial attachments approach me.

"What? Whose out there?"

"Midoriya from class 1-A, sir. I was just coming in to turn in my support forms for the sports festival."

"I'll take that." He folded the forms and put in a slot on his leg that held sorted folders.

"There was another item I wanted to turn in, but I need the talk with my support designer. Do you know whose mine and where I can find them?"

"Yeah, hold on." He started tapping on a monitor his arm. "She clocked in an hour ago and should be in the next room. Ask for Hezeru."

I did what he said and found the next room to not be nearly as crowded or junky as the other room. Of the few people in there, they were all too focused in their work to pay any attention to me. I eventually just went up to a random person and asked them who was Hezeru and they pointed me to a girl with feathers for hair.

As I went to her, she was working on a sparking microchip and was wearing jeans, a sleeveless hoodie, protective gloves, & a clear shield-mask. Instead of having hair, she had long thin feathers that were pulled up into a pony tail similar to Yaoyorozu's, minus the bang and was somewhat curly with a few feathers stuck out. She also had smaller feathers on her cheeks and the back of some of her arms.

"H-hello?" I waved my hand to get her attention.

"Hi. Can I help you with something?" She looked up with a little head tilt.

"Are you Hezeru?"

"Yep." She set her tools down and took off her gloves. "Hēzeru Feza-kyu (*1) of class 1-H. Nice to meet you." She gave a grin as she offered her hand.

As I shook it. "N-nice you to m-meet-"

"Wait. Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

"Yes" I gave her a puzzled face, "but, how do you?"

"What support designer doesn't know their own their clients? Especially a client whose gear was made by Dr. Cathode herself!"

"You know Dr. Cath?"

"Of course! The main thing that got me into making support gear was through her research on quirks and mechanics that can aid it's various types."

"Huh." I gave an amused humph and grinned a little.

"Sorry for going off topic, enough about me. What can I do for ya?"

"Oh, right. I have another support item in mind that I wanted to know if it can be made before the sports festival." I handed her the sketches that I made.

She took a minute to look at the notes and… "Yep, I doubt I'll have this ready by the festival."

"Wait, what? How come?"

"As interesting as this gear is it's not a high priority. You already have submitted gear, i.e. your collar & earpieces. And even though this can also improve your sensing radius, it's not a necessity. Also, I have other submitted support gear that I need to verify." She then turned to me fully with her hands up in defense. "Don't get me wrong. I'd really like to work on this right now, especially since most of groundwork been taken care. I assume by Dr. Cathode. But the time to assemble and calibrate the gear would my already busy schedule even tighter. Besides, there's still a lot to do until I can work on extra or even my own personal stuff."

"Okay." I said a little deflated. "I just wanted to check."

"Wait, Midoriya." She stopped me with a tap to my shoulder. "I can't guarantee that this other gear can be ready by the festival, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Feza-san."

"Don't be so formal, just call me Hezeru."

"Okay, oh and one last thing. Were you the one that made my headgear look like cat ears?"

"Yep. Weren't they adorable?"

"B-but why cat ears?"

"Well your original sketch looked like rabbit ears at first, but it was just too impractical. The cat ears were just as cute, and I thought it wouldn't be in the way as such."

"Fair point. And what about the big paw gloves?"

"Oh, that was just the latest successful version. I already made a pair of gloves with small acute pads so they're not too paw-like."

She went to one of the many storage cabinet along the wall and pull something out of the drawer that had my initials & class number on it. The gloves that she showed still had noticeably large fingers, but they weren't near as fat as the ones I had before.

"These aren't so bad." I said has a felt them before handing them back. "I'd want to keep you from your work any longer than I already have, so I'll see you around."

"See ya and good luck with the sports festival!"

"Same to you!"

Have being threatened earlier today, it was nice to have someone outside of my classmates wishing me luck.

* * *

(*1) "Hēzeru" & "Fezā-kyū" = Japanese translation of "Hazel" & "Feather-weight". Since neither the Manga/Anime nor the Original Fanart Artist never specifically said who designed Deku's costume I gave the role to myself. I know that I wanted my OC in the story since the beginning, but I didn't want her to take up too much focus. Hopefully the role that I've made can both satisfy me and also not be too annoying for you guys. For those who might me curious about the color schemes for my OC, she has medium brown skin with lavender feathers on my cheeks & back of her arms, and dark purple feathers for hair that continues a little down her back.

As much as I want to reveal what the next support item is, you'll have to wait until the festival to see it in action.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	22. Chapter 21: Start your Engines!

Chapter 21: Racers! Start your engines!

Sorry for not posting in a while, but this chapter to longer to write then I expected. Then I wasn't sure if I should cut it halfway through or just keep going. As you can see I ultimatly decided to just keep going. The updates may still be sparse because school will be starting soon, but...

I hope that the longer than this average chapter make up for that.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Boku no Hero Academia (My Hero Academia). It belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi, Shonen Jump, Funimation, and any other of their partnered companies.

* * *

(Izuku POV)

After 2 weeks training and preparing, the day of Sports Festival came. I was able to get the new support item a day before and practiced it with Dr. Cathode. It allowed me to get the basics of using it down, but it's still too spotty to fully relay on.

"Dude, Midoriya" Denki poked, "I know that you need a headset, but since when did you have a tail?"

"Huh? Yeah, this is something new."

"I thought weren't allowed to have anything from our hero costume?" Sero also questioned.

"We usually can't, but if we designed the gear or get approved forms then it's allowed."

"Don't think that it will make any difference." Todoroki said as he approached me. His brow creased in a way that made the other guys instinctively back off.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no mistaking it with the way that you fight that you have All Might in your corner. If I want to surpass All Might, then the first step is to beat someone like you. Even if you can't quite control your quirk."

"You think..." my voice wavered, "this is the first-time someone told me I couldn't-"

"Woah, guys" Denki intervened. "I think it's a little bit much to be declaring war on each other?"

"Not everyone that aims for the top is going to get there." Todoroki said on a more sober note.

"He's right." I spoke up. "We can't all get to the top by the end of the day. I know that I'm not the best, but that's not going to stop me from using everything I got to get there. We're all going out there to show what we got, and the same goes for me."

"Hm."

"Attention! All First-years!" Present Mic said over the intercom, "Please report to the Arena's entrance tunnel for the opening line-up!"

* * *

As we entered the Arena, the sheer amount of noise was overwhelming. It reminded me of when I was still getting used to Sonic Radar. I had to tweak my earpieces to filter out background noise and adjust my collar only monitor small objects within a smaller range instead of my broad surroundings.

As all the first-year classes, Midnight, the R-rated hero and our art teacher, came to the center stage as our host and called Bakugo up as the first-year representative to give a pledge. As Bakugo went up to the mic, he tapped it to test it before simply saying...

"I'm going to win." He said with his face turned right at me.

He continued looking at me as he walked off stage and bumping into my shoulder as he walked by.

"Didn't see you there, Deku." he said oddly enough without his usual smirk.

"Guess that only makes one of us." I muttered and sensed him pause in his stride.

When Midnight announced the preliminary round was going to be an Obstacle Course, everyone was buzzing to get as close to the start line as possible. As the starting horn sounded, we all scuffled through the tunnel and almost got jammed in it. There was so much motion going on around me that it was almost too much for me to tell how far the tunnel I was going.

Thankfully when we got out of it and started to space out, I was still in the front of the middle section of the crowd. As we ran with most people using their quirks to get further ahead, I sensed something big approaching in the distance and sure enough forms similar to the entrance exam robots were ahead. However, among the crowd of robots was... not one... not two... but three giant Zero-point Robots. Many of the students froze in their tracks, but that only allowed the other half of us to pass them up. The crackle from Todoroki's ice that covered Zero-pointers was unbelievably loud and even louder when they fell over.

As others used their quirks to attack the other robots, I did my best to dodge and outmaneuver them so that they would crash into each other. Even had to use a palm pulse on some close calls to get more distance. One of the robots even got to the point that a panel was knocked off and I had to grab it to use as a shield. Considering how handy it was, I tied some of the loose wire together to make a shield grip to strap onto my back.

Once we got past the robots, the second obstacle was a canyon with only tightropes connecting the columns to get across. Thanks to All Might's strength training in my arms legs was able to hold both myself and the shield panel as a crawled along the tightrope. The third obstacle was a minefield...

No really, a literal minefield.

Judging how people were getting up after getting blasted into the air, it must have not been too strong. But then an idea struck me and thanks to my new support item, I might be about to pull it off. I used the shield panel to dig up some of the mines close to the front of the course and used my quirk to sense them and make sure that I didn't dig too close to it. Once I had enough mines piled up, I took a running start and jumped onto the mines with the shield panel to my chest. As I was launched into the air, I couldn't help but think this is best chance to see how good the new support item works.

*flashback*

"Woah! You actually got around to it?!" I said as I was called to the support lab.

"You're lucky that I got through most of my major support request and my own gear." Hezeru handing over his new gear.

Said gear looked like a tail-like belt attachment was long enough for the end to touch the ground when worn. I attached to my belt and synced it with my headset.

"You may not feel like much of a difference now, but that's not the point of the tail attachment. It's supposed to be like the old support cane that Dr. Cathode made for you, but instead of dampening your quirk, it will be an extension of your sensing quirk on a hypersensitive level so that you can sense in midair. (*1)"

"So, it's like a radio antenna for my quirk."

"Basically, but it will only activate when it's not touching the ground. To have it active all the time could overstimulate you."

*end flashback*

The last time that I was in mid-air, I had to time my punch with my jump in the entrance exam and hope for the best. But this time after a second, I was able to sense how far I was from the ground in addition to the overwhelming wind rushing past me. I could feel the sand and dirt hitting my face, but it was still too small to sense with my quirk.

I soared over the mind field, with each person feeling like blurry ants. As I got closer to the end of the field, I noticed two forms that were lengths ahead of everyone else that was more or less keeping pace with me. on was forming ice-like forms, so it had to be Todoroki. And the only one that can attack so aggressively and will without mercy would be someone like Kacchan. But even with passing them up and them gaining on me...

I didn't plan on how to land. I had to think quick.

I tried to shift the angle of the shield plate to be flat as the ground was approaching. I used a quick palm pulse to get from laying on the shield plate and crouching on it with it still under me. As I ground came within yards of me, I pointed my arms behind me.

When I hit the ground, I could feel Kacchan and Todoroki a couple feet behind me. The first half second, I let go of the shield plate and gave a pulse that tipped it forward. In the second half, the mines below me went off, blasting the other the two away and launching me forward. I tumbled to the side a little but corrected my run once I could have a better feel where I was.

With only a the 'glimpse' of Kacchan and Todoroki, stopped and blasted back a little before I clawed at the ground to charge forward like a madman and not looking back.

I kept running with everything feeling like a rush with only two thoughts in mind. ' _I'm in the lead. Keep the lead_.'

It wasn't until I was going down a tunnel and come out to a roaring stadium that I realized that I came in 1st place. If I thought that the noise from the crowd what loud when we first entered, the sheer amount of cheering was deafening in comparison. Even with the amount of people in the stadium... it's hard to explain. It was like I could feel All Might's encouraging presence?

Maybe it's a sign of things might be looking up for me.

* * *

(*1) The Original Artist had a tail in his first costume, but I just forgot when I was writing some previous chapter.

Also, I have a something that I really need you guys feedback on. As I was reflecting on this story, I noticed that there are some parts that I couldn't write without practically making a carbon copy of the original plot (like I haven't been doing that with some stuff already). I'm thinking of skipping around a bit, but I'm not quite sure and didn't want to change it too drastically out of nowhere. While I debate on what I should do, I'll put up a blind poll about what you guys want from this possible change.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	23. Annual Fall Update

Sorry no new chapter yet, just an update so that you guys know that I haven't abandoned anything.

Also sorry that I'm a little late to the update. With school starting up again, I'll be working on a little bit of everything, as inspiration comes and goes. I can't guarantee constant posting, because education comes first.

However, I'm still continuing my stories and hopefully be able to update on a bimonthly basis. And once I get a break or have more freetime, I'll be able to update more frequently. I also created an Instagram for some spontaneous reviews on some stuff, so you might find me there a bit more than here until I can get a break.

Hazel Topaz ^_^


End file.
